ice age and modern kid
by Shiego623
Summary: Hey everyone well this is my second story from ice age 4 my version that I might continue (or not) and any way back to the topic their is some changes with the story like Diego hasn't confess his feelings to Shira but soon he will, 3 human girls went in a portal sending them to Ice age but in there time its still normal. DiegoxShira
1. Map and Professor

**hey people this is Shiego 623 here ok right now I'm going to put my second story when 3 humans went in ice age but I'm still going to continue the ice age 4 my version any way lets get going with the story**

"Mammoths travel with there herd and never leaves one behind. Smilidons travels with packs to survive. The male Smilidons hunts for their mate every time when they got hungry" said the narrator at the T.V

"This is so boring I rather watch Ice age" said Unika in a tired way.

I'm Unika. I'm a girl that has green hair, green eyes, a shark tooth necklace and a green scarf. My perant's brought me to summer camp. It's not really that much fun her and I only know the friends I have when went to school and those friends are Sarah and Hedwig does 2 are the only people I know there is a T.V but the there are only 2 channels.

One day , I woke up to see that Sarah and Hedwig were trying to wake me up

"Sarah, Hedwig it's so early" Unika said and yawn "why are you here anyway"

"1. Were your room mates and 2. Ms. Cruz told us to she said were going to make something today there are visitors coming" said Sara with pink hair, pink eyes and glasses.

" since when did visitors came here?" Unika ask "don't know but we'll find out soon" said Hedwig with light blue hair, blue eyes and a dark blue hair clip "any way just get dress and get your apron"

As soon when we went there Ms. Cruz said that were going to make cupcakes I made almond cupcakes, Sarah made bubble gum cupcake and Hedwig made chocolate cupcake .

When the visitors came I saw a professor was holding some map when he was about to leave he accidently drop the map and when we were cleaning up I pick up the map and bring it back to the camp


	2. The Mysterious Portal

That day I took the map out and put it on my desk to see that the map was the places in the camp I called Sarah and Hedwig to come to the cabin to check the map out

"hey Unika where did you find this ? " Sarah ask "I just found it from that professor" Unika said "Unika are you sure that guy didn't need this?" Hedwig ask "yeah I'm sure he just drop it" Unika answered "ok if you say so" Hedwig said " so what are we going to do with this?" Sarah said "were going to follow it and see where its going to lead us to" Unika said " um okay when?" Hedwig ask "tonight" Unika answered

Later that night we went to find to where the map leads us

"ok Hedwig you hold the map, I'll hold the materials and food, and Sarah you hold the flash light" Unika said the instructions

"ok Hedwig where are we going first" Unika ask Hedwig " the first place were going to is fogband forest hmm? Never went to this forest yet but never mind lets go" Hedwig said

We went to the forest at night but it was to foggy to see any thing

"its so foggy in hear" Sarah said "well that is the reason why it's called fogband forest Sarah" Unika answered "are we even near the place Hedwig" Sarah ask "I'm not sure Sarah?" Hedwig said "well the good thing is its not raining" Unika said

Until it started to rain

"ok now that's just perfect" Sarah said trying to cover her head

"girls look a cave lets get in it !" Unika shot out "wait Unika,Sarah that's—" Hedwig was going to tell us but it was to late "Hedwig what are you waiting for get in!" Sarah screamed at Hedwig "oh forget it" Hedwig said and went in the cave "oh come on I just took a bath" Sarah said "girls I'm sorry this is my fault I shouldn't have got that map" Unika apologise "hey Unika its ok don't worry we forgive you" Sarah said path Unika at the back "um girls I think you should see this?" Hedwig called out "what?" Unika and Sarah said

Hedwig,Sarah and Unika found a machine that says portal

"um think we found it" Unika said " I guess so?" Hedwig said "um gals I think you should see this Unika and Hedwig to the side of where Sarah said

"theres a warning it says

WARNING: when you go to this portal machine you will be in another world and you will be transform into someone else. Make sure you have another remote to activate the portal.

That's what it says" Sarah said "I don't even think it still works?" Unika said "hey I found something its some kind of remote but its missing some parts" Hedwig "hmmm but I'll try to fix it" Hedwig cont.

"I still don't get it what does this thing do?" Sarah said and kick the machine until the machine started to work "um girls?!" Sarah shouted "and done" Hedwig said "wow Hedwig when did you start building stuff?" Unika ask "it's a long story that your not supposed to know" Hedwig said Unika blink 3x

"so Sarah what are you saying" Unika said awkwardly "that" Sarah pointed out Unika and Hedwig saw a violet let came out "Sarah? What did you do?" Unika said "lets just say that I kicked it" Sarah said

Soon the portal sucked us in

"HOLY CHEEZE BURGER!" Hedwig scream "OH FUDGE!" Unika scream "OH MY GLOB!" Sarah scream "were going to need this" Unika said Unika grab the remote that Hedwig made

They were all sucked in the portal

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" they screamed

And the portal just turn of its self


	3. carnivore,omnivore and herbivore

**Hey everyone this is chapter 3 here and I just forgot to pot 2 f's at the end of chapter 2 sorry about that well enjoy**

"aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" everyone shouted with their eyes close until Unika open her eyes and look around to see they were still in the portal

"um? Girls you can open your eyes now" Unika said "um where are we?" Sarah ask and looking around "were still in the portal flouting" Hedwig said "um I wonder where were going?" Unika said "hey Unika did you bring the remote?" Hedwig ask Unika "yeah I di—" Unika said and look at her small bag and her pockets "umm" Unika worriedly said "you lost it didn't you?" Hedwig said "yep" Unika sadly said

"Hey! There it is" Sarah pointed out. The remote was flouting away from them "I got it" Sarah said trying to grab the remote but was to late when she saw a white light

"um girls I think were almost there" Sarah said Unika and Hedwig looked at the front until they scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Unika,Sarah and Hedwig scream and fainted

They fainted for 5 hours in the world they were in. Unika was the first one to wake up to see they were on snow.

"oh where are we?" Unika said while rubbing her head "Sarah, Hedwig you ok?" Unika said and turn her head to them in shock when she saw them.

"yeah were ok Unika" Sarah said while rubbing her head but when she look at Unika she looked freaked out and past out "ouch what happen?" Hedwig finally woke up and look at Unika she shivered in fear and said "s… "

While Unika said and freak out a little bit and said "Po….Po…be" until Sarah woke up, look at Unika and screamed " SABER TOOTH TIGER!" and then at Hedwig " POLAR BEAR!" and past out again. Unika and Hedwig look at Sarah and both said "possum".

Then Unika think for a second and said "Hey wait a sec. Sarah?" she looked at the possum and then Hedwig "Unika?" Sarah woke up again when she notice the voices '' Hedwig? Is that you" then everyone just stare at each other when Unika spoke up "woah what happen to us" Unika said and look at her self that she was a color gray saber-tooth tiger (teen) that almost looks like Shira and was wearing a green scarf "yeah weird" Hedwig said that she was a polar bear (teen) with a blue hair clip "but kind of cool" Sarah joined in she was a violet possum (teen) with white stripes "hmm never taught that I'll be a carnivore" Unika said while looking at her claws .

"Hmmm hey look girls" Sarah said but Unika and Hedwig didn't get her

"look carnivore" Sarah pointed Unika " omnivore" Sarah pointed Hedwig " and herbivore" she pointed herself

"hey Sarah's right" Unika said until a noise came out

"um what was that" Hedwig said then the sound came back then they look at Sarah that she was the one making the sounds

"sorry I got hungry" Sarah said while rubbing her stomach "Sarah why no—" Hedwig wasn't able to finish her sentence because her stomach made a sound "look who's talking" Sarah said and a little giggle until they heard a sound again and look at Unika

"looks like I'm hungry too" Unika said and all of them stared at each other and giggled until Sarah stop giggling when she just notice something "Sarah something wrong?" Hedwig ask "um yeah how about you two aren't you going to eat meat?" Sarah said and shiver in fear "um Sarah I can eat meat and plants" Hedwig said "yeah but what about Unika?" Sarah pointed out then they look at Unika

"girls don't worry I won't eat you two" Unika said " oh phew for the second I taught you are going to eat us" Sarah said "why would I do that you girls are my friends" Unika said and they all hug each other until "OW!" Sarah shouted "claws please" Sarah said "oops sorry" Unika and Hedwig said

"ok lets split up to find our food but Hedwig your going with Sarah since you eat plants as well I'll go alone but first thing is we should make a shelter" Unika said "got it" Sarah and Hedwig said until "wait a minuet Unika wheres the bag?" Hedwig ask "um no I don't the only thing we have are telescope but its small, a pen, and a old notebook" Unika said "well at least the telescope was use full" Hedwig said sadly "um Sarah you hold the telescope since that its small and Hedwig you hold the pen and notebook" Unika said and gave the stuff.

"all right lets find shelter" Unika said and they went to find shelter it took them six hours to find one and they found a tree cave

"well I think this will do" Unika said "yeah no one is using it" Hedwig said "um girls it's a little bit late now to find food" Unika said and look at the sky "Unika's right we should rest and find food tomorrow"

"but I'm hungry" Sarah said and rub her stomach "well I was able to get two apples at the way here" Unika said put out the apples "oh thanks" Sarah and Hedwig said and went to eating "wait Unika what are you going to eat?" Hedwig said and finish her apple "oh don't worry we sabers can live with out eating for a while" Unika said

"ok good night" Hedwig said and went to sleep "night" Sarah said and sleep on Hedwigs back as for Unika she was still awake and look at the sky remembering when she was at the human world and went to sleep waiting to what's going to happen tomorrow.


	4. the herd

**Here's chapter 4 people sorry I didn't made a new chapter for a few days but here it is enjoy**

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were still sleeping but Unika was beginning to wake-up and scream

"AAAAAAHHH! Girls I had weird dream that we turn into '' Unika look around to see is wasn't a dream "oh no it wasn't a dream" Unika said sadly "Unika what's with all the noise did Ms. Cruz told you to wake us up" Hedwig said while rubbing her eyes "yeah did she" Sarah woke up as well

"Um girls that wasn't a dream were really in another world" Unika told them "oh" they both said sadly that they weren't in camp "well lets go and get our food" Unika said and went out of the tree cave with Hedwig and Sarah.

"Well just like yesterday Sarah will go with Hedwig and I will go alone" Unika reminding them what she said yesterday "good luck being alone Unika stay safe" Hedwig said feel worried "I will don't worry its Sarah you got to worried she's not half carnivore like you" Unika said reminding her that their friend is a possum "don't worry about her Unika she has a tail….she can use it like a whip" Hedwig said and giggled

"Yeah I guess your right" Unika said giggled as well "um girls will meet each other back at the tree cave see ya Hedwig lets go" Sarah shouted at Hedwig and went on her back and wave at Unika and Unika wave back with her paw and went out get food even when she just came into the world and turned into a gray saber-tooth tiger she knows how to hunt thanks to the animal channel back at the human world

She sniff the air to smell if there is any food to eat until she smelled something not far to where she is. She starts to follow the smell and found it it was a antelope she stayed low at the ground so the antelope won't see her she put a step forward then she stop for a while to remember that she was still human she wasn't sure if she can kill a antelope.

What should I do? Should I kill the antelope or try to find food that is already dead Unika said in her head until the antelope spoke up

"Diego, Shira you guys know that I can still run away from you" the antelope said I started to think that I'm going crazy that it just talk but never mind it the only thing she's wondering that who was Diego and Shira is he talking about I got out of my hiding spot to look at the antelope and he said something again

"yeeesh Shira you know that I can just run" He finish and I went out of the shadows until the antelopes eyes turned wide and said "wait your not Shira" he said and I saw he was starting to shiver "please don't eat me whoever you are please let me live" then he taught for a while and said "hey wait I can just run away from you besides you're a saber like my friend catch me if you can" he then started to run away from me and I said

"Oh great now I got to catch him but I'll go with it besides I'm hungry" Unika said and started to chase him and taught that it will be hard to run in four legs but when she start running it was actually easy she started to chase him with her speed and she was catching up to him

"Ha you can't catch me you can't catch me!" he said and look at his side that I was at his side then he look back at the front and smiled but then his smile went away to see that I was beside he gulp and look back to the side that I was really beside him

"AAAAHHH! Oh no I got to run faster" he start running faster but it was no use I was faster than him then I stop when he was going to bump into another saber-tooth tiger and I hide near some bushes

He bump into the saber that was a male "Hey! Watch it oh its you" the male saber said that was an adult then I saw three mammoths, two sloths, a molehog, two possums and a white female saber-tooth tiger with earrings came.

"What's going on?" the female saber said "don't know? But the antelope that mock me from not chasing him like last time bump into me" he said then a female adult mammoth spoke "who are you running from now?" the mammoth ask him "from a female gray saber that I thought was Shira chasing me-" he wasn't able to continue because the big male mammoth stop him "what do you meen by a gray female saber chasing you there are only two sabers in the island" he said "I'm serious their was another saber out there well I'm leaving so I can servive bye" he said and run off "um guys I think he wasn't joking" the green sloth said "I think Uncle Sid is right dad" a teenage female mammoth said "I guess so Peaches" the male mammoth said "um guys what if his right that theirs another saber on the island" the female saber said "whoever it is I'm hiding" the molehog said "stop being such a wiener, wiener" one of the two possums said and high five the other possum "Crash, Eddie stop that" the female mammoth said

"sorry Ellie" Crash and Eddie apologise "don't worry guys we have Diego and Shira here" Sid said "Sid's right we have two sabers here" the male mammoth said "ha score one for the sloth high five Manny" Sid said and raise his paw for a high five but Manny didn't high five him "and for now on Peaches your going to be with an adult when you go out" Manny said to his daughter "dad don't worry I'll be fine" Peaches said "Peaches please just listen to me this time" Manny beg his daughter to listen to him "ok dad I will" Peaches said "and Diego, Shira keep on watch" Manny said

"you can count on us Manny… wait why do I have to be with her" Diego said "why is their a problem when your with me?" Shira said getting alittle bit angry "no just asking" Diego said and look away "ok? Well I'm going hunting see you guys later" Shira said and went away "you really have to put her with me" Diego ask Manny "why Diego-poo can't be with you crush" Sid said and giggled "yeah you shy being alone with her" Crash said "don't want to be romantic around her" Eddie said and giggled

Diego was starting to blush and got angry a little bit "_DIEGO AND SHIRA SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_ Sid and the possums sang and laugh until Ellie spoke up "guys stop it that isn't nice and apologise to Diego" Ellie said to them "sorry Diego" Sid and the possums said "hey has any buddy seen where Granny went" Sid said and started to get worried "don't worry Sid will find her lets go" Ellie said and went off

When they were about to leave I started to get away from my hiding spot and went to find my food again and run away from the animals

"phew now that was close I should probably try to hide my self hmm I wonder what's going on with Hedwig and Sarah I hope their ok I should probably try to fish near some rivers that will be easy" I said and went off to find a river


	5. meeting the herd and found

I soon found a river and some fish in it.

"oh great just in time to eat now let me just" Unika said and started to try and get a fish with her claws and was able to get five fishes.

"now that was delicious" Unika said and lick her lips "well I should go back to the tree cave" Unika said about to go back to the tree but saw an old purple sloth in the river swimming I taught it was awkward that an old sloth was swimming in that fast river then I saw that green sloth from before and he was calling her name.

"Granny! Grab my paw!" Sid shouted and reach his paw to her and I just notice that he didn't even notice me and saw that the old sloth refuse

"No way I'm having so much fun!" Granny shouted back at Sid. Sid was about to grab her but instead he accidently went in the water I look at them even more awkward I was about to leave again but I heard that he was shouting for help

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Sid shouted I look at the river and saw the end of it was a waterfall "this is the end of Sid the sloth" he was about to fall but I was able to grab him and the old sloth by the neck and survive. He started to open his eyes and said

"I'm alive? I'm alive! But how?" Sid said and look around to see a me the gray saber-tooth tiger with a scarf around my neck "by me" I said "your not going to eat me nor my granny" Sid said until Granny hit him with her cane (that came out of nowhere)

"HOW THERE YOU SIDNEY YOU WANT YOUR OWN GRANNY TO DIE!" Granny said and hit him again "OW! Granny" Sid said in pain

"Ok? Since I don't know to what's going on I'm going now bye" Unika said and was about to go away when Sid spoke up "wait don't you want to meet my herd? We have two sabers with us and one of them almost looks like you" Sid said "yeah come on Gray go and meet our herd" Granny said and path my head it was a little bit awkward again because she just call me Gray that's a boy name but I let it slide.

"oh yeah my name is Sid I'm also been named Lord of the Flame and Fire King but just call me Sid and this is Granny and you?" Sid introduce his self and his Granny

"Call me Unika nice to meet you Sid and Granny" I introduce myself "hey wait a minute are you the saber that was chasing that antelope?" Sid ask me "um yes that was me sorry I was hungry and I found him" I said to Sid "hey its ok and wait your just a teenager" Sid said "um yes I am" I said to Sid. Sid was about to say something when his Granny spoke up "Hey Sidney chew this kiwi for me" Granny showed a kiwi to Sid "Granny where are the teeth I gave you" Sid ask his granny

"I don't know. Now chew this kiwi for me" Granny said and showed the kiwi again to him.

"um? You mean this?" I said and showed fish teeth "oh thank you Gray" Granny said and get the teeth from my paw.

"see Sidney why can't you be more like her" Granny said and hit his head again and eat the kiwi.

"so thanks for the offer but I got to go back to my frie—" before I could continue someone was calling Sid and Granny's name.

"Sid! Granny! Where are you everyone is trying to find you" someone said from the bushes then I saw it was that big female mammoth from before as well

"were over here Ellie!" Sid shouted back and she came out with the Big male mammoth, teenage mammoth and orange saber.

"there you guys are we were starting to get worried about you two" Ellie said and see me standing next to Sid.

"Sid get behind me" Manny said "no wait Manny she save me and Granny's life and she's just a teenager" Sid said going next to me "yeah you leave Gray alone" Granny said "you save their life?" Ellie ask me "well yes" Unika said

"um with what?" Diego ask me " um when they were about to fall to the waterfall" I answered him "well thank you Gray" Manny said Peaches was laughing a little bit by the name "um why is your name Gray?" Peaches said with a giggle "that's not really my name Granny just calls me Gray because of my fur" Unika said to Peaches.

"oh sorry I didn't mean to laugh at the name" Peaches said and put her head down in shame "no its ok really I forgive you" Unika said and went up to Peaches and smile as well for Peaches

"but any way I should really—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when a molehog was digging underground and stop in front of me came out a molehog with peach color skin, pink nose and pink eyes and came out was a possum and it was Sarah and came behind me was Hedwig.

"Unika there you are. Me and Hedwig was about to get worried oh and this is Mary Rose but just call her Rose" Sarah introduce the molehog to me "hi" Rose said and wave at me with a smile. Sarah turn around to see that their was 3 mammoths,2 sloths, and a saber-tooth tiger

"um… Unika who are they?" Hedwig ask "um I only know the sloths Sid and Granny" I said and Sid wave a hi to them.

"well I'm Ellie and this is my daughter Peaches" Ellie said "hi" Peaches said "Manfred but just call me Manny" Manny said "and I'm Diego nice to meet you" Diego introduce his self.

"well I'm Sarah, that's Hedwig and our new friend Rose" Sarah introduce them all "so real name is Unika?" Peaches said "yep my name is Unika" I said back and we all heard a scream from the forest and a roar from a saber-tooth tiger and came out was a deer and a white saber-tooth tiger from before.

The saber pounce on the deer and sink her fangs in the deer (dead)

"well that was good oh hey guys" the female saber said everyone was staring at her and Sarah and Rose fainted "oops" the saber said and Diego went up to her "Shira if your going to hunt be sure that there's not any animals there to see you kill it" Diego said "yeesh its just you guys" Shira said back "yeah when there's some new animals here and two of them fainted" Diego told her "oh didn't see them" Shira said and look at them when she saw Unika. By the time she went to Unika, Sarah and Rose woke up.

"hmm never taught I see someone with the same fur like me?" Shira said to me "um Shira I think your scarring her?" Ellie said and Shira look at me that I was shivering "oh sorry didn't mean to scare you" Shira apologise to me "its okay my name is Unika and you" Unika said "I'm Shira" Shira introduce herself "um are you Diego's mate?" Unika ask "um no I'm not I'm just his friend" Shira said "oh sorry I was just asking" Unika said "its ok" Shira said I look at Diego to see his in a sad face I think he thinks of her more than a friend but I didn't mind it.

"well any way hey Unika do you want hang out at the falls with your friends?" Peaches ask us "sure" we all said and follow Peaches to the Falls.


	6. I'm not Shira, fake story & suger berry

**Hey people again sorry about my bad spelling well enjoy**

* * *

Unika, Sarah, Hedwig, Rose and the herd was going to the falls when two familiar screams were heard to see two possums from before.

"WOOHOO!" Crash and Eddie shouted. They were falling towards us Manny, Diego, Sid, Ellie and Rose move to the left while Unika, Shira, Hedwig, Peaches, and Sarah move to the right. Crash and Eddie were falling to the ground until a molehog went out of the ground.

"Peaches I was looking for you" The molehog said "um Louis get back at the ground" Peaches said but still was looking at Crash and Eddie "why?" Louis ask before Peaches could answer Crash and Eddie landed to the ground hard between Louis almost had a heart attack but didn't soon Crash and Eddie woke up.

"that was awesome" Crash said raise his paw for a high five "yeah" Eddie said and high five his twin brother "oh hey weiner" Eddie said "how…are you…two...so happy…that you might…get killed" Louis said trying to get breath back and look at the possums when Crash reach out his paw to his nose and pinch it "beep" he said and Louis looks away and get back underground but before he leave he said something to Peaches "um Peaches I'll see you later" and he went underground.

When Louis left the possums went back to their pranks and didn't notice the herd until they bump into Unika

"oh hey Shira" Crash said "um…who are you guys?" Unika ask them and Crash and Eddie look at each other until they started to laugh "come on Shira stop playing games" Crash said but was still laughing "yeah come on you already know us" Eddie said while he was giggling. Unika look at herd that they were saying just go on with it let them know their selves.

"no really who are you guys?" Unika said "ok if your not Shira answer these questions" Crash said and him and Eddie made big evil smiles and rubbing their two paws together "ok?" Unika said getting a little bit nervous.

"ok will just give you five questions ok?" Eddie said and Unika blink two times "ok question number one what nick name did you use to call Diego" Crash said "um…I don't know…..pussy?" Unika answered and look at the herd that they were laughing.

"no wrong" Crash and Eddie said "ok ne—" Crash wasn't able to finish because Unika stop him by raising her paw "hold it right there let me ask you guys this" Unika said and Crash and Eddie look at each other

"would your friend Shira be blue eyes" Unika said to Crash "Yes" Crash said and look at Unika's eyes that they were color green and he gulp "and would she be wearing two shell earrings" Unika said her last question to Eddie "y-yes" Eddie said and look at Unika's ears that she wasn't wearing any earrings and the only thing that Unika was wearing a green scarf and look at Crash and they both said "RUN!"

They went running when they bump into Ellie

"Ellie?!" Crash and Eddie said and climb on Ellie's head "help us there's a female saber that we taught was Shira is here" Crash and Eddie said and scared until they saw all of the herd was laughing even Ellie.

"wait you guys know her?" Crash said "well yeah why do you think why we didn't do anything" Sid said and was still laughing "ha ha very funny guys so any way who is she" Eddie said "I'm Unika nice to meet you" Unika said with a smile "hi my names Crash" Crash said with a peace sign "and I'm Eddie" Eddie said Crash was looking at everyone and saw there was a polar bear, a molehog and a possum

"hey look another molehog and a possum" Crash said to Eddie "hi I'm Sarah this is Hedwig and Rose" Sarah introduce Hedwig and Rose. When they introduce themselves and Ellie notice that Manny, Diego and Shira has been quiet and was looking at Unika and Hedwig

"guys is something wrong with Unika and Hedwig" Ellie said to them "sorry Ellie were just worried" Manny said to Ellie about what?" Ellie said "That what if these two are working for someone or they have pack here? But were ok with the possum and the molehog" Diego said "I hate to say this but Diego's right Ellie what if Unika and Hedwig has a pack of sabers and bears in the island" Shira said "guys why would two pre-teens will have a pack in the island and also Unika saved Sid and Granny from a waterfall" Ellie said

Manny, Diego and Shira think for a minute and Shira spoke "well that is correct but were going to ask them if that alright with you Ellie?" Shira questioned Ellie and Ellie nodded and Manny, Diego and Shira went to Unika and Hedwig.

"um Unika, Hedwig can we ask you something?" Manny ask "sure" Unika and Hedwig said "do you both have a pack here in the island?" Diego said and Unika and Hedwig look at each other worried that they tell them that they were actually from another world when Hedwig said "um we don't want to talk about our past" Hedwig lied Unika didn't get it when she got the picture "why what happen" Sid said "well ok will tell you guys" Unika said and Sarah look at both of them that they were going to tell them that they were from another world but then Unika wink at Sarah then Sarah got it and they started their story

"when I was a little cub my Mother and Father love me but" Unika pretended to stop "why?" Peaches ask "but my pack members hate me" Unika said "why, why didn't they like you" Shira ask "why do you feel interested" Sarah ask "my pack never like me too" Shira said "oh sorry continue Unika" Sarah said "it's because my fur" Unika said and Shira's eyes turn wide "they said my fur and my eyes was ugly because my fur is gray and has black stripes and my eyes are weird" Unika said and Peaches said something "what do you meen your eyes are beautiful and your fur is almost like Shira's" Peaches said and Unika did fake tears "so what happen?" Shira said "when it was almost my 11 year old birthday their was a fire that killed my Mather and Father and I was left alone with that pack so I run away" Unika finish.

Everyone of the herd was shock to what happen when Manny spoke up "so how did you meet Hedwig and Sarah?" Manny ask "oh um I think Hedwig should do this part and Sarah" Unika said "well my family died from a storm but I was able to survive from it and I don't have a pack" Hedwig said "so how did you meet Sarah" Ellie said "oh when there was a blizzard I found a tree with a hole in it and I went inside when I saw a possum looking at me and she told me that her family died as well that's how I met Sarah" Hedwig finish "so how did both of you meet Unika?" Sid ask "we met her when me and Sarah got captured by wolves and Unika help us get free" Hedwig said "so that's how you girls meet each other " Peaches said "yep" Unika, Hedwig and Sarah said "well ok lets go now go now to the falls" Rose said but before they could go they heard a rumbling sound.

"what was that?" Peaches said "my tummy" Sarah said "SARAH!" Unika and Hedwig said "I taught you ate?" Unika said "yes but I'm still hungry" Sarah said "ok fine lets find some food" Rose said "wait I know" Peaches said and went near some bushes getting pink berries and give it to Sarah "um…what's this?" Sarah said "sugar berries try it" Peaches said and Sarah sniff the berry and ate it when she swallowed it her eyes turn wide "ITS AMAZING FOR NOW ON I'M EATING SUGAR BERRIES!" Sarah said and went in a sugar rush and went straight to the falls

"is she going to be alright?" Peaches ask Unika "yeah don't worry so what are we waiting for lets go!" Unika scream out

"yeah!" everyone scream out and went to the falls but Unika stayed for a while because she saw something move in the bushes but didn't mind it and went to falls

* * *

**Tada! That chapter 6 people sorry this is late I'll try to get chapter 7 done **

**Unika, Hedwig and Sarah: yep she will**

**Shiego623: Oh hey guys so everyone lets do it together**

**Everyone:REVIEW!**


	7. 3 Girls and Slide

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to ice age watermelon****  
**

* * *

Everybody went straight to the falls where Sarah went running.

When the herd came there they saw Sarah looking at the falls and not moving an inch when Unika spoke up.

"um Sarah is something wrong?" Unika ask "I'm not sure Unika if we should slide here it looks a little dangerous" Sarah said and with that Manny said "ok you heard the possum Peaches lets go" Manny said when someone went out of the bushes "hey guys where were you guys we've been finding you" a human girl with a possum tail said.

"yeah where were you guys" a polar bear said with a meerkat on her head and look to the right to see a whitish-grey female saber (Unika) looking at them.

"AAAAAAAHH!" the meerkat scream and went down the polar bear and went to the human possum girls foot "what the? Yasmin what got in to you" she said "Emma don't you see that theirs a saber next to us" Yasmin said and Emma look at the saber and said "um Yasmin that's just Shira" Emma said "oh?" Yasmin said and went to the saber "hey Shira sorry that I screamed at you" Yasmin said

Unika look at her and said "um Yasmin is it?" Unika ask "um yeah Shira you already know that" Yasmin said "I'm not Shira your friend Shira is over there I'm Unika" Unika said and Yasmin look at her and laugh "Shira come on stop kidding around" Yasmin said and turn back to Emma when the polar bear spoke up "um Yasmin" The polar bear called out "yes Anna" Yasmin said "um she's right, Shira is over their" Anna pointed out. Yasmin's happy face turned into a scared face.

Yasmin look at Unika and back at Shira until she screamed.

"AAAAAAHH!" Yasmin shouted and went behind Shira and Emma took out her dagger and pointed to Unika.

"okay I don't know who you are but you better get out of here before this gets ugly" Emma said and put her dagger even closer to Unika.

"wait Emma don't" Peaches said and went in front of Unika "why sis?" Emma questioned Peaches.

'Did she just say sis' Unika said in her head and look at Hedwig and Sarah feeling awkward because no one notice them but only Unika.

"it's because Unika is our new friend and she's new here" Peaches said to Emma and Emma put her dagger away "oh sorry I tried to hurt you" Emma said to Unika

"it's okay I'm Unika nice to meet you" Unika said and reach her paw to her ready for a shake "I'm Emma and if your wondering why I called Peaches sis it's because Manny, my father adopted me and Ellie my adopted mother gave birth to Peaches" Emma finish "oh so that's why you called her sis okay" Unika said "um Unika" Hedwig said tapping her right back leg along with Sarah.

"oh um this is Hedwig and Sarah say hi girls" Unika introduce Hedwig and Sarah.

"Hi!" Hedwig and Sarah said and Anna went to Hedwig "wow! I never taught I see another polar bear around here" "there's not much polar bear's around here?" Hedwig ask "yep" Anna said.

Everyone was still talking with each other that Sarah was losing here patience

"I can't believe there not even noticing me even Unika" Sarah said and look at the frozen water slide.

'hmm' Sarah said in her head "I wonder if this is dangerous" Sarah said to herself and put one foot to the slide until she slip since it is made of ice.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah scream and sliding on her stomach "Sarah?!" Hedwig and Unika said and Hedwig look at the falls and saw Sarah sliding on her stomach "Sarah!" Hedwig said in horror "I'm coming!" Hedwig said as well and she taught something first 'wait isn't the slide made of ice?' Hedwig said in her head but she was to late she started to slide on her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hedwig screamed and went up on the air with Sarah "so enjoying the ride?!" Sarah said while putting a smirk on her face and doing a pose **(like Sid when he was at sea seeing a rainbow)** "in way…..NO!" Hedwig said while looking down "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah and Hedwig scream and going back down.

And back where the herd is Unika was watching them and Emma said "um Unika shouldn't you do something?" Emma ask and Unika look around and saw a log beside Peaches and she had an idea.

* * *

**Tada! **

**here's chapter 7 sorry this is late I've been doing stuff lately and sorry that its short I might not update for a few days but I'm going to upload 2 chapters next time ok sorry this is late again Shiego623 out**

_**Peace :)**_


	8. Plans and Brat Pack

**Chapter 8 is here people Enjoy! **

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

"Peaches give me that log that's beside you" Unika called out to Peaches and Peaches gave the log to Unika. "Has anyone have a knife" Unika ask everyone and Emma raised her hand up "I do!" Emma said "can I borrow it" Unika ask Emma and Emma gave here dagger to Unika "Thanks" Unika thank her.

Unika started to cut the log to two pieces and put one piece away and the other one to a snow board or an ice board.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Sarah and Hedwig screamed out when they saw Unika on the board "I'm coming girls!"Unika screamed out to them "Hedwig grab my paw!" Unika said to Hedwig and Hedwig grab her paw and she was on the board too. "Hedwig try to grab-" Unika wasn't able to finish her sentence when Hedwig screamed out "Unika look-out!" Hedwig said "huh?" Unika said and look at front to see a big rock at the way "hold on" Unika said and move to the other side and saw Sarah.

Unika almost grab Sarah but was no use Sarah was faster than Unika and Hedwig were too heavy to go faster** (it doesn't mean that there fat).**

Unika think for a minute and she had an idea. She looked at Hedwig and Hedwig said "what are you looking at?" she ask and Unika switch places with her and said "Hedwig take the board" Unika said and got ready to jump off.

"what?" Hedwig said but Unika jump off already but accidently made the board spin "oops" Unika said and Hedwig was spinning now that she got out of control "I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!" Hedwig shouted when she was able to get control she saw a rock that she was heading toward to.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Hedwig scream when the board hit the rock Hedwig was going to the air but landed safely on a pile of snow "phew" Hedwig said.

And back with Unika she was trying if she can skate with her claws on the ice was beginning slide herself like how Hedwig and Sarah did and soon Unika was next to Sarah "Unika I taught you were on a board!" Sarah scream to Unika "yeah but I gave the board to Hedwig and now she's down there!" Unika scream back to Sarah "and how will you and I get down there!" Sarah scream back to Unika again and Unika think for a minute and look back at Sarah "What?" Sarah said and Unika spoke up

"Sarah maybe you can but I can't" Unika said "wait what?" Sarah said but Unika grab Sarah already and scream to Hedwig "Hedwig!" Unika screamed "What!?" Hedwig scream back "catch Sarah!" Unika screamed back "okay!" Hedwig said and went near some bushes and made a glove out of leaves.

"are you ready!?" Unika screamed to Hedwig "yeah!" Hedwig scream "are you ready Sarah" Unika said to her possum friend "yep" Sarah said and Unika, Hedwig and Sarah look at each other and they all screamed out "GO!" and Unika throw Sarah to Hedwig "I got you Sarah!" Hedwig scream out but the wind blew her going to the left where a brown with blonde hair mammoth was and Hedwig went to him.

"hey excuse me" Hedwig said to the mammoth "hey Anna" The mammoth said to Hedwig and Hedwig said something in her head 'now I know how Unika feels' she said in her mind "I'm not Anna I'm a friend of her, but can you please catch my possum friend" Hedwig said to the mammoth and the mammoth replied "sure" he said and look up to see a possum heading towards them and he stretch his trunk but first he said something to Hedwig "can I borrow that" the mammoth ask if he can borrow the glove that Hedwig was holding "sure?" Hedwig and she gave the glove to the mammoth and he stretch his trunk to get Sarah.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Sarah screamed when the male mammoth caught her "you caught her!" Hedwig scream for joy "thanks dude" Hedwig said "sure thing" The mammoth said and put down Sarah "Sarah you alright?" Hedwig said looking at her possum friend "yeah, how's Unika" Sarah said and Hedwig said and her eyes turn wide "oh no we forgot about Unika" Hedwig said worriedly and look back at her saber friend and saw her spinning with her claws that she was heading to the same rock that she got hit to.

"oh no" Unika said to herself and got hit by the rock that was slippery and went flying "that's insane" the mammoth said "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Unika scream and think for a while that she forgot that cats land on their feet. She was near the ground and got ready to land on her feet or paws.

Unika was near the ground and landed safely "oh I'm alright" Unika said to herself and saw Hedwig and Sarah going up to her "Unika you alright?" Sarah said "yeah I'm fine" Unika said and saw the mammoth that caught Sarah and 3 female mammoths "hey there we saw what you did there" A mammoth said with a pink flower on her hair "that was so cool" a blonde mammoth said with a blue flower on her hair.

"girls you alright!" Peaches said worried coming behind them "yeah we're fine…..and how did you got down here?" Unika said and Hedwig and Sarah look at here that she was shaking.

"I forgot to tell you girls there was another way down" Peaches said with a small smile with Rose and the herd went behind her with a small smile as well.

"its okay guys we forgive you" Sarah said a little angry and Unika and Hedwig's right eye was twitching.

"hey Peach are these girls your friend" the mammoth that caught Sarah said "yeah Ethan" Peaches said and Unika saw Manny looking at him angrily.

"cool because your friends are awesome" Ethan said "what's your names?" the mammoth with an orange flower in her hair.

"I'm Unika, the possum is Sarah, the molehog is Rose and the polar bear is Hedwig" Unika said and Sarah wave at them "nice to meet you Unika, I'm Ethan, and these girls are Steffie, Katie and Meghan" Ethan said pointing at his friends.

"hey Peaches how you, Emma, Anna, Yasmin and those three hang out with us for a while?" Steffie said and Peaches look at her dad ,Manny, if she can go with them and Manny replied " alright but before sunset" Manny said watching them and Peaches and Emma said "Yes!"

And went with them along with Unika, Hedwig, Sarah, Anna and Yasmin.

"come on girls lets go" Emma said and went with Ethan and the gang but Unika look back at the herd and see Diego looking at Shira and went away.


	9. Your an Omnivore

**Hey people here's chapter 9 fanfic people Chapter 9: You're a omnivore Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to (ice age watermelon)**

* * *

It was almost sun set and Manny told all of us that it was time for us to go home but first Crash, Eddie, Emma and Peaches teach Sarah how to sleep upside down and go away. **(sorry I wanted to skip the part when they play and teaching Sarah how to sleep upside down)**

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were ready to go home along with Rose when her mother called after her that it was time to go home. Rose wave a goodbye to her new friends and dug down to follow her mother.

"so were going back to the tree cave?" Sarah said "yep we are, it is our new home since we are in Ice age" Hedwig said in a sad way, remembering when they were at their own world.

"its alright girls at least we have some new friends" Unika said to her best friends trying to cheer them up, when she saw Diego's head was down and saw that he shyly look at Shira.

"um girls I'll meet you guys later I have something to do" Unika said and Hedwig and Sarah look at each other thinking to what Unika will do and Hedwig said "um….sure we'll meet you back at the tree cave" Hedwig said and Sarah nodded "thanks girls" Unika said and ran off leaving Hedwig and Sarah.

"I wonder what Unika is going to do?" Sarah ask Hedwig continuing walking "Don't know but whatever it is I think she's going to do something crazy" Hedwig said continuing walking also "how do you know?" Sarah said lifting her left eye-brow "we turned friends with her for some reason" Hedwig said "oh" Sarah said "and Sarah" Hedwig called out to her stopping from her tracks "yeah" Sarah said looking at Hedwig straight with eyes and also stopping rom her tracks.

"I forgot to tell you and Unika this" Hedwig said "what is it?" Sarah ask "You sure you won't be gross out?" Hedwig said taking one step back "yeah sure" Sarah said "ok here it goes…Sarah your actually a omnivore not a herbivore" Hedwig said "so your telling me that I eat meat?" Sarah said getting gross out already "well yes and no" Hedwig said going back a little.

"I don't get it" Sarah said confuse "well yes you can eat meat but it's…." Hedwig stop for a while when she was laughing a little bit "it's?" Sarah said getting curious.

"it's bug meat" Hedwig said and burst out laughing and going to the tree cave leaving Sarah paralyzed.

"EWW!" Sarah screamed out and turning green "Hedwig get back here that was so not funny, that was disgusting!" Sarah said and ran off with Hedwig.

* * *

**Tada! Sorry its short but the next one will be long ok**

**What will Unika do? Find out yourself for the next chapter review~**


	10. Helping someone with feelings and wind?

**Well here it is the chapter when Diego tells Shira his feelings and what will Unika do**

**Unika POV**

Unika was going to find the herd when she saw Diego hiding and looking at something, when Unika took seven more steps still hiding from Diego and she saw Shira looking at the moon that made her fur a beautiful silver.

'so that's what Diego was looking at' Unika said in her head and said "I knew it Diego did wanted her more than a friend" Unika said to herself and accidently step on a twig that it made Diego turn around and growl but stop when he saw it was just Unika.

"oh it's just you" Diego said "sorry if I'm disturbing you" Unika apologise to Diego.

"It's ok I know you teenagers just want to see something interesting" Diego said and look away embarrass that someone saw him looking at Shira.

Unika think for a while and said

"Diego if you like Shira so much…then tell her how you feel" Unika said trying to help

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Diego said worriedly

"not until you know" Unika said and smile at Diego who smile back "your right" Diego said

"now go to her and use all the confidence you have to say does 3 little words" Unika said giving Diego some space and Diego was about to go to her but before he did he turned to Unika and said

"thank you Unika…you know your much a better helper than Manny or Sid" Diego said while smiling.

"don't mention it….you don't mind if I watch….right?" Unika said with a smile

"ok but only you can watch….and don't tell Sid or the possums" Diego said with a glare

"promise…..now go" Unika said and hide in the bushes and Diego went off.

**Diego POV**

Shira heard some footsteps and turned around with a growl but soon stop when she saw Diego.

"What do you want?" Shira said in a cold tone.

"I just came here to um….uh" Diego stop when he was about to get nervous from Shira's eyes.

**Unika POV**

Unika was in the bushes watching Diego getting nervous

"come on Diego you can do it" Unika said trying to cheer him on without making Shira to hear it.

Unika think for a while and had an idea.

Unika went away for a second and went to the herd's cave.

Unika went inside to see Ellie and Peaches sleeping upside down like a possum with Crash and Eddie at the next tree branch and saw some stinks under them.

Unika grab one of the sticks and look at it that it was a straw for shooting pebbles **(or paper in their world)**.

Unika went back to where Diego and Shira is in.

Unika put one small but hard pebble inside and tried to focus at her aim to hit his head and said

"ok in the count of three I shoot" Unika said to herself and got ready

"one….two….three…SHOOT!" Unika said and fired.

**Diego POV**

Shira was getting angry and said

"oh Diego just spit it out!" Shira said

And a hard pebble hit Diego's head and Diego said

"I LOVE YOU" Diego said so fast but Shira was able to hear it that made her eyes turn wide and made her face turn red.

Diego notices to what he said and hid his face from his big blush and said

"wait…um…..Shira that's what I really me—" Diego wasn't able to finish his sentence when Shira run up to him and kissed him full at the lips

**Unika POV**

Unika couldn't believe to what she was seeing also she was too young for this and look away but continue watching and said

"their you go Diego"

**Diego and Shira POV**

Shira broke their lock to see Diego's eyes turned wide.

"are you ok Softie?" Shira said with a smile and soon Diego went out of his trance when she said 'Softie'

"you called me what?" Diego said going near her but she nuzzle his neck instead and he said "you know what …you can call me that" Diego said and nuzzle her head

"Did you really mean that?" Shira said with her eyes close

"yep I mean it" Diego said still nuzzling her and broke their lock

"What's wrong?" Shira said worriedly

"um… Shira this may be so fast but…will you be my mate?" Diego said with a smile

And Shira said something in her head 'I can't believe he actually wants me to be his mate I always wanted him to be mine' she said in her head and nuzzle him again.

"oh Diego of course I will" Shira said with joy.

"really?" Diego said with joy too.

"yeah" Shira said "should we tell the herd" Shira ask her new mate.

"let's tell them tomorrow also it's getting late lets go" Diego said and walk back to the herd with Shira.

But before that he waited for a while when Shira was faraway already and look back at the bushes to see Unika watching them and he smiled at her and Unika smiled back.

"Diego are you coming!" Shira called him "yeah I'm coming" and Diego went away with his mate.

**Unika POV**

"well that went well good job me my work here is done" Unika said to herself and was going back to her friends and take a nap when she saw something move at the bushes and said

"maybe it was just the wind" Unika said and went to her friends that their cave wasn't that fasr from the herd Unika look inside that Hedwig and Sarah are fast asleep on their sleeping spots and this time Sarah hang upside down on a branch like how possums sleep.

Unika went to her sleeping spot and think for a while to think if it was the wind and it's not that bad here in the Ice age but the one that's more troubling her is what if it wasn't the wind that move the bushes and went to sleep.


	11. Kravon

**Here's the next chapter…um I won't be updating for a few days but I will just show you the herd's enemy and my OC's**

When Unika left someone came out of the bushes were two wolves one was a female and a male wolf.

The Female wolf was a dark grey wolf with colour black eyes, the male had the same fur as the female but his paws are pure black and brown eyes.

"Let's go tell tell Kravon , Carl" the female wolf said "sure thing, Cristy" Carl said to his sister and the two wolves ran off to their cave where other wolves were in a big dark forest where their cave is hidden.

"Kravon !" Cristy called out and a wolf with black fur, brown eyes and a scar on the side of his face, came out.

"what is it Cristy!" Kravon called out "we have some news sir" Carl said going beside Cristy "and it's?" Kravon said going closer to them with more wolves going behind him taking interest.

"there's another saber on the island" Cristy said and bunch of other wolves came behind them and started talking.

"what? I taught there were only two saber's on the island" one of the wolves said and all the wolves were making a lot of noise that it's getting on Kravon's nerves.

"SILANCE!" Kravon shouted and all the wolves got quiet.

"Anyone else?" Kravon ask Cristy "there's a polar bear we should also alarm about that and a possum" Cristy said "how does this saber look like?" Kravon ask Carl "She looks like Shira but green eyes, and a scarf" Carl said and Kravon put an evil smile "very good you two, Cristy continue spying on them with your brother" Kravon said.

"Yes sir, Carl let's go" Cristy said and ran off with her brother and when the two wolves went away a grey wolf went up to Kravon and Kravon notices his presence.

"Lial I have a job for you" Kravon said "what is it sir?" Lial said "try if you can kidnap the saber's friends" Kravon said with an evil smile "yes sir" Lial said and ran off to the woods.

"while think of a plan to destroy the sabers for killing my parents along with that herd that came to my island without my permission" Kravon said and burst out with an evil laugh.

**Well that's chapter 11**

**So what will happen to the herd **

**What will happen to Unika and her friends**

**Find out yourself and don't forget**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Sleepover

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that I haven't updated you see I've been very busy with my vacation with my parent's and started to forget about my fanfic's good thing that I saw my CD of Ice age that it made me remember so here's the fanfic**

**DISCLAIMER: Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to Ice age watermelon**

The next morning came and Unika was about to wake up when someone's face was looking at her.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Unika screamed and got up bumping Sarah's branch making her fall on Hedwig's head and waking her up.

"What the…Sarah what are you doing on my head?" Hedwig ask Sarah.

"I don't know but why did Unika scream?" Sarah said and she and Hedwig look at Unika.

"Sorry girls I woke up because someone's face was on me" Unika said and look at the person who wake her up was a familiar molehog…Rose.

"Hey girls" Rose said and quietly laughing, remembering seeing Unika screaming and Sarah notices it.

"What's so funny?" Sarah questioned Rose "nothing" Rose said and glance at Unika and Unika saw it.

"That was so not funny, Rose" Unika said getting a little angry and giving her a look

"Sorry" Rose apologised and looked down on the ground feeling guilty. And Unika went up to her with Hedwig and Sarah by her side.

"Rose its okay your forgiven" Unika said Sarah path her on the back.

"And what are you doing here so early on the morning?" Hedwig ask her

"Sorry girls my Mom and Dad needed to go my aunt Honey for 2 months and now I'm just with my little sister and my granny Blossom but I don't want to stay with my granny Blossom" Rose said

"1. What's wrong with your aunt and 2. What's wrong with your granny your sister is there with you" Hedwig said

"My aunt has a big rush on her leg" Rose said and look at everyone and they all said

"EWW!" they all said in disgust "and your Granny?" Sarah said

"She wants me to rub her feet with strawberry juice but her feet smells like farts" Rose said turning her face green.

"That is disgusting" Unika said helping Rose not to vomit.

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah look at each other confused and Hedwig said

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Hedwig ask Rose but Rose didn't answer the question for 30 seconds and answered it.

"Can I sleepover with you girls?" Rose said "sure" Sarah said and Rose hug her.

"Thanks girls" Rose said and let go of Sarah and Unika said

"So Rose, we were going to the herds cave do you want to come?" Unika ask

"Sure" Rose said and they went off to go to the herd's cave.

**Unika POV**

They went to the herds cave when something hit Unika on the head.

"Ow! What was that?" Unika said while rubbing her head with her paw.

"What do you mean Unika?" Hedwig said when something hit her head as well.

"Ow! What the heck?" Hedwig said and she and Unika look up to see Crash and Eddie laughing on top of a tree branch.

"Ha Ha these things still work good" Crash said about his straw "Oh hey guys" Eddie said

"Morning Guys" Sarah said to both of them.

"We were about to go to your place" Rose said

"Oh okay let's go" Crash said and he and Eddie went down but Eddie ask something first

"Oh and do you girls know what happen last night to Diego and Shira?" Eddie ask them and Unika's eyes turned wide.

"Unika, do you know?" Crash ask "um…no..no, let's just go" Unika said and walk away leaving her friends confused, she didn't want them to know the she was the one who help Diego to get the confidence to tell Shira he had feeling's for her, the secret was only between Unika and Diego.

**No one's POV**

It took a while for them to go to the herd's cave but they were there now.

"Hey guys" Hedwig called out to them "hi, what brings you girls here" Ellie said going up to them.

"We were just going to visit you guys, and Crash and Eddie showed us the way" Sarah said

"Really, Good job boys" Ellie said to her brothers.

"Just doing what we do best Ellie" Crash said and Eddie cut in "you mean doing pranks?" Eddie questioned.

"No stupid!" Crash said back "No your stupid!" Eddie said getting angry but Crash was getting more angry and jump on his brother and they both begin fighting. While the herd was watching them and Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and Rose watching awkwardly.

"I still don't get how you can live with them" Manny ask his wife "you'll get used to it" Ellie said and Sarah look around that Peaches, Diego and Shira weren't here.

"hey where's Peaches?" Sarah ask "She went to hang out with Louis" Emma said going down her branch "And Diego and Shira?" Unika finish "they went on the date or you can say hunting" Yasmin said and in that time Sid came in with some fruit and berries.

"Hey guys" Sid called out putting down the fruit and berries.

"Did any of you guys know what happen to Diego and Shira I heard that they were mates now—" Sid was cut off by Crash that went out of his rumble with his brother that also followed his brother and went in Sid's face.

"Wait a minuet did you just say" Crash said and he and his brother said it the same time

"DIEGO AND SHIRA ARE MATES NOW" Crash and Eddie said "and we taught they were acting" Eddie said and Crash nodded, and Yasmin came up to them "what do you mean acting? Who acts when they are together, didn't you see that Shira lick Diego's cheek before they left, and people says that Sid's stupid" Yasmin said and Anna went up to her.

"Wow Yasmin when did you turned smart" Anna said glad of her insane friend "You're right, that means I'm not Yasmin" Yasmin says and starts pulling her tail "and it's gone" Emma said.

"See I told you guys that Diego has the courage to ask Shira to be his mate" Ellie says with joy.

"And you know what maybe we can teach one of their cub's to be half possum" Crash said and high-five his brother when a familiar deep husky voice **(I'm not really sure if it's deep) **said something

"I don't think so" someone said and Crash and Eddie look behind them a brownish-orange paws were there and they look up to see hazel green eyes looking at them.

"Ah! Diego!" The possum twins said in fear.

"Hey Diego congratulations you actually ask Shira to be your mate" Ellie said "great job buddy" Manny said punching his friends shoulder with his trunk.

"And Diego" Sid came up to him "What is it Sid?" Diego ask his clumsy friend.

"Can I baby-sit your cubs if you guys are gonna have cubs?" Sid said with hope in his eyes.

"I'll think about it" Diego said and Sid hug him for 5 seconds and left.

"Yes" Sid said to himself, put his fist in the air and Shira came back hearing everything that Sid said

"So?" Shira ask her mate if he'll let his friend cub-sit and he said "Never gonna happen" Diego said to Shira, but Unika was able to hear what Diego said and rolled her eyes.

It was already almost night time when Peaches came back with Louis from sunset and having a sleep over.


	13. You can sing?

**DISCLAIMER: Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to Ice age watermelon**

The time past when Peaches came back home with Louis.

Ellie ask to how did Manny, Sid and Diego met from when they met a human baby and Emma.

"So you had a family before?" Sarah said while roasting a sugar berry with Yasmin.

"Do Yasmin and Sarah always do that?" Rose asks Unika, Louis and Emma "Yep she does" Emma and Louis said about Yasmin "and Sarah just started" Unika said about Sarah.

"Yeah I did" Manny answered Sarah's question and Sarah ate her sugar berry when she smell something burning.

"Hey what's cooking?" Sarah said sniffing the air.

"Sarah it's you" Hedwig said starring at her.

"Ha ha very funny" Sarah said looking back at the fire and didn't notice that everyone was looking at her.

"Um Sarah were not kidding" Anna said still starring at her.

With that Sarah look behind her that her tail was half on fire from the fire and started running in circles and screaming.

"shouldn't we do something?" Peaches said trying to focus on Sarah.

"Why should we it's funny" Granny said laughing and Sarah started going around Unika.

"Oh my glob, someone help me!" Sara said and Unika pulled her into the snow.

"Thanks Unika" Sarah said lying down the snow.

"No sweat" Unika said and look back at the fire remembering the camp fire they had.

"Alright let's rapped this up with some singing" Emma said

"Oh I want to sing" Sid said while raising his paw/hand and started to sing his maid up song but was soon stop by Granny.

"Let the talented singers go Sidney" Granny said and hit Sid on the head and point her cane/stick at Shira.

"Um Granny I think we should let the guest sing" Shira said and look at Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and Rose.

"Ok so with one of you girls will sing?" Diego said to them.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to sing for one more day" Rose said

"I'm still in pain from the fire" Sarah said sitting up straight but rub her tail.

"My throat is hurting a little sorry" Hedwig said rubbing her neck.

"I guess Unika is going to sing" Ellie said.

"Oh no, no I don't sing' Unika said backing away.

"Oh come on just this once" Emma said and everyone started begging.

"Alright I'll sing, let me just think" Unika said and started thinking and she had an idea from the song that her Mother use to sing to her.

And Unika started singing 'Make you believe'

"Plug in the mic, open the curtains

Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing

The feeling ignites, I'm in control

The crowds in the palm of my hands

All my fans stand, what is the truth?

What's an illusion?

You're searching for proof

But are you certain?

Whatever you see is what you get

If words paint a picture then

I betcha I can getcha yet

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything"

Hedwig and Sarah look at each other and look back at Unika, Amazed by their friend singing.

"I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed

I'm paying my dues, playing the role

I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow

I've got the whole world nodding "yes"

Like some bobble heads"

The whole herd, Rose and Louis stared at Unika and enjoy her singing.

"I'll break a sweat, if you wanna

Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em

The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched

I swear there's no doubt I'm legit

I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'm not shy, boy

I can be what you want

Your bright shiny toy

You just have to respond

The clock never stops

But baby, it's time

There's no doubt in my mind

That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

You want from me"

When Unika was done singing and look at everyone staring at her.

"Unika you never sang ,you're really a great singer" Emma said going near Unika's face, Unika blushed

"yeah Gray you're really great kinda like Snowy" Granny said while pointing her cane at Shira who growled to what Granny called her.

"THAT'S STILL NOT MY NAME AND Unika aren't you offended by the name" Shira said getting angry

"I don't mind I'm not that quick to anger" Unika said counting to 10, Shira was still angry but Diego was able to calm her down.

"Don't worry Shira the nickname she gave me was more worse than yours" Diego said remembering the time's she called him 'Lady'.

"Any way thanks you guys" Unika thank everyone.

"alright, everyone let's sing 'We are' and go to sleep" Manny said and Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and Rose look at each other and Ellie notices it.

"wait, Unika and her friends don't know the song" Ellie said "don't worry mom they'll just do like duets with one of us or follow" Emma said and Anna and Yasmin started tapping their feet and making a tune.

Everyone: We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be

**Shira**: So it don't matter what it looks like

We look perfect to me

We got every kind of lover

We're so lucky indeed

They can keep on talking

It don't matter to me cause

We are, we are family

**Ellie** **and Shira**: We are are are are (We are are)

We are are are are (We are are)

We are are are are (We are are)

We are, we are family, family, family

We are, we are

**Granny:** Ham and cheese

**Sid**: No it's 'Family'

**Granny:** Neh!

**Emma** (Rapping): We are fam-ily, if that what you can see, we are family, we don't care what ya think, so what if we don't have links, cuz we are fam-ily,hate us, If you may, I don't care what you say, because we are, we are (Clap) we are, we are (Clap) we are Family.

**Peaches**, **Unika, Louis** and **Rose**: OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange

But really they make us stronger

**Anna and Hedwig**: And no one would replace not a thing

Mother

**Manny**: Or Father

**Sid**: Go Manny

**Unika: **Cause we…

**Yasmin and Sarah**: Cause we come from everywhere

Searching for ones to care .

**Unika**: Somehow we found it here

**Shira**: We found us a home!

**Peaches and Unika**: We are, we are

Not your ordinary fami-mily

But we can all agree that

We are, we are

Close as close can be.

**Everyone**: We are, we are

**Ellie**: Family

**Shira**: Family

**Unika: **Family

**Emma:** We are, we are

**Granny:** Ham and cheese

Everyone laugh at what Granny did and went to sleep. And Louis wave a goodbye to his friends and dug away to his home.

Ellie and Peaches to their branch hang their tails like a possum, while Manny sleeps between them.

Emma slept beside Peaches, Yasmin and Anna slept below Emma.

Crash and Eddie slept at the other side of Emma, Peaches and Ellie's branch, Sid and his Granny slept at their rock that only leaves Diego and Shira sleeping at their rock all snuggled up.

Unika and her friend's found some sleeping spot's that they can sleep on.

Sarah slept above Crash and Eddie's branch, Hedwig slept at a pile of snow she just found near Sid and Granny's rock, Rose just dig a hole that she can sleep in and Unika just slept near the mouth of the cave on a pile of leaves.

Unika look around the cave that her friends already drifted to sleep and Unika look at moon that she had a bad feeling about what's gonna happen and drifted to her dream, while some wolves were watching them from a distance with evil smile's.


	14. Unika's Dream and Worries

**Hey everyone this kinda hard for me to say that I won't be updating for a bunch of weeks because my vacation is almost over and when I get back home it will be the starting of my classes so her it is enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Unika's dream and worries

Unika look around that she was in a forest that she went in to when she and her friends were going to visit the herd.

"Hello! Hedwig! Sarah! Where are you guys?" Unika said and look around to see Yasmin and Sarah walking and sniffing something.

"Oh there you guys are I was starting to get worrie—" Unika didn't finish her sentence when she touch Yasmin she went past her then she remember that it's a dream, Unika just keep on watching Sarah and Yasmin walk when she saw Anna and Hedwig behind them.

Sarah and Yasmin stop at their tracks to see sugar berries on the ground 'why would anyone put sugar berries on the ground like that' Unika taught and Hedwig said something.

"Sarah, Yasmin what are you two out her in the woods one of you might gotten lost" Hedwig said when she step on something.

Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah were caught in a net and a bunch of wolves came out, Unika was shock to what she was seeing , but she didn't get about this dream if its warning her about something.

Than a grey wolf came and said "well what do you know the saber's friends, master Kravon will be pleased" He said, Unika was confused she still doesn't get this dream and who was Kravon.

"Cristy leave a message on that tree" the grey wolf said "yes Lial" Cristy said

She went to a tree and carved some words that says *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* Unika was shock to what they will do them.

"No let us go, Emma! Ellie! Manny! Help us!" Anna and Yasmin shouted "Unika! Help us!" Hedwig and Sarah shouted for help too. And Lial drag them away still in the net.

"NO!" Unika shouted and jolted awake in the real world.

Unika look around that everyone was safe and sound she was worried to whatever happens to her friends.

It was still dark and everyone was sleeping peacefully, she was relieved that no one was awake from the scream, Unika rested her head on her paws and went back to sleep.

Morning came that everyone was awake but Unika who was still asleep.

"Um guys shouldn't one of us wake her up" Ellie said to everyone "we'll do it" Hedwig and Sarah said and went up to Unika.

"Unika it's time to wake up" Hedwig said shaking her a little bit but still was not waking up.

"Hedwig…Hedwig let me do it" Sarah said and went up to Unika's ear and shouted

"UNIKA WAKE UP THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Sarah shouted with that Unika woke up

"AH! What it is?!" Unika said going back and forth when she stop and stare at Sarah

"Sarah…" Unika said giving her you-know-what-comes-next stare, Hedwig push Sarah a little bit.

"I know…I know" Sarah said and looked at the ground for a sec and look back up with puppy eyes

"I'm sowwy" Sarah said everyone stared at her awkwardly with you've-got-to-be-kidding stare.

Unika just raised an eyebrow and said "Sarah you know that doesn't work on me...just let hit your head" Unika said and Sarah stop with the puppy eyes and said "Fine" with that Unika hit Sarah's head hard with her paw.

"Ow" Sarah said and rub the back of her head and Unika walk away "why can't she ever get infected with the eyes" Sarah said to Hedwig and Hedwig just stare at her and Sarah got the message.

"Let's just go" Sarah said and walk away.

Unika turned back for a moment and look around that Rose wasn't there.

"Hey where's Rose?" Unika ask everyone "she left an hour ago, she needed to be with her sister" Shira said

"Oh…ok" Unika said and turned back still thinking about that dream

Everyone settled down in a grass field having a picnic.

There were some apples, grapefruits, oranges, sugar berries and blueberries that Sid got from yesterday **(if you don't get it, go back to chapter 12) **and some meat and roast fish that Ellie and a little help of Shira cooked.

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie and Emma ate some apples and oranges, Sid and his Granny got blueberries and she chewed it with her shark teeth, Anna and Hedwig got grapefruits, Yasmin and Sarah got sugar berries, Diego and Shira just meat, that only leaves Unika with the fish.

Everyone was digging in but Unika who was still thinking about that dream, Hedwig, Sarah, Ellie, Emma and Shira notices this.

"Unika you ok" Emma said getting worried, Unika got back to reality, "you're not hungry Unika?" Sarah said while chewing a sugar berry.

"Um…yeah I'm fine" Unika said and started to eat the fish and Sarah and Hedwig look at each other thinking if Unika is going tell the Herd that their humans from another world or there was something up.

When everyone was done they started play around the grass field.

Manny and Ellie was just talking about the good times they had, Sid was carefully watching after is Granny, Diego and Shira were chasing each other, Emma, Anna, Yasmin and Peaches were playing fruit ball, Crash and Eddie were up on the tree's playing I spy, Hedwig and Sarah were chatting that it was not that bad here and still worried about their feline friend, speaking of witch who was sitting under the shades of a tree still thinking if the dream was a warning.

Unika look back at Sarah, Yasmin, Anna and Hedwig just to make sure that if they go somewhere and didn't notice Emma going to her.

"Hey you okay?" Emma said and sit next to Unika "yeah I'm fine" Unika said going to a conversation.

"So how are you doing here…you know with your new home and everything" Emma said giving Unika a friendly smile.

"It's great here…really its really beautiful here" Unika said giving a smile back "you know Unika you, Hedwig and Sarah remind me of me, Anna and Yasmin" Emma said

"What do you mean?" Unika said having a little giggle "you know your me, Hedwig is like Anna and Sarah's like Yasmin" Emma said "Hey…yeah your right" Unika said and both of them laugh.

Emma went up and was going back to her game of fruit ball "Unika…It was really nice meeting you because you're really honest" Emma said and Unika's face turned into a worried face that she, Hedwig and Sarah were lying this whole time about her pack and she, Hedwig and Sarah meet they didn't really got kidnap by wolves and she saved them, to how they really met was in school back at the human world.

"Um yeah it was great meeting you" Unika said back and looking away "if you were hiding secrets from me then that will really brake my heart but that will never happen you're really nice Unika…bye…if you want to join us then—" Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence when Unika spoke.

"No it's ok I don't really want to play any games for a while" Unika said "Ok…bye" Emma said and went back with her game.

While that was going Sarah and Yasmin went sniffing off somewhere while Hedwig and Anna were chatting and Unika and Emma.

**Well that's that remember what I said I won't be updating for a few weeks**

**So will Unika, Hedwig and Sarah tell the truth**

**Will Unika's dream be true **

**Find out yourself**

**And don't forget**

**REVIEW! **


	15. Search Begin of our Friends

**Hey everyone sorry this is late I needed to focus in my classes that I need to forget about my fanfic's but since I've been in school a lot I was able to some idea's so hear it is**

* * *

**Sarah and Yasmin POV  
**

Sarah and Yasmin have been sniffing something in the woods that made them follow.

"Mmmm, What is that smell" Sarah said following the scent "I think you and I know it already" Yasmin said licking her lips.

"You're right maybe it's a pile of sugar berries" Sarah said still following the smell and they both didn't know there were wolves watching them and the same grey wolf from before watching them and the two dark grey wolves as well.

* * *

**Herd, Unika and Hedwig POV  
**

Everyone in the herd (excluding Peaches who went to the falls with Louis and the brat pack) and Hedwig was worried about Unika that there was something wrong.

"You know guys there is something up with Unika, we should really ask her what's wrong right now" Emma said even more worried about Unika since their chat.

"Emma's right we should really ask Unika to what's up with her" Hedwig said with everyone's agreement and went to Unika.

Unika look to her left and saw the herd and she stand up to what's going on.

"Unika we're really worried about you now please tell us to what's going on" Manny said and everyone nodded, Unika lost from their sad faces so she couldn't take it any more so she got to tell the herd and Hedwig about that dream she had.

"Ok I'll tell you guys but it's kinda weird" Unika said getting nervous.

"It's ok Unika we can handle it" Sid said path Unika's shoulder.

"Ok if you guys say so" Unika said and Hedwig was more worried to what she will say about them.

"It's this weird dream I had last night I didn't get it" Unika said and just look at Hedwig who had no idea about what Unika said she doesn't know if she's telling the truth or lying.

"What's it about?" Diego said getting curious "it was about kidnapping" Unika said and put her left paw on her head trying to remember the dream.

"Who was in it?" Shira said going a step forward.

"Yasmin, Anna, Hedwig and Sarah" Unika said with that Hedwig felt like there was someone missing here.

"What happen to us" Anna said getting worried "you guys were kidnap by a bunch of wolves and they put a message on a tree that says in capital letters *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* but I can't remember the names of those wolves but the only name I remember is this Kravon guy" Unika finish the story.

"Unika maybe you can tell what will happen in the future" Crash said getting excited "yeah maybe also you can read are minds" Eddie said receiving a high-five from his brother.

"No guys I can't do that maybe it's just a dream that's messing me up" Unika said feeling a little bit stupid.

"Maybe those wolves that captured Hedwig and Sarah came back to hunt you Unika but don't worry they can't hurt you now" Sid said trying to cheer Unika up.

"Yeah maybe your—" Unika didn't finish her sentence when Anna spoke up "hey guys where's Yasmin and Sarah?" Anna said getting worried "and Granny?" Sid said even more worried.

"Sarah! Yasmin! Granny!" Hedwig shouted finding their two insane friends and Sid's grandmother.

"Guys we've got to find them, let's do by species" Manny said giving orders.

"Me, Ellie and Sid will go north woods since Sid can get lost or get in danger, Diego, Shira and Unika will go to east woods, Emma, Crash and Eddie to west woods because Emma is half possum and that only leaves Hedwig and Anna together to south woods can you two do it by two only" Manny said "yeah we'll be fine Manny were half carnivore so we'll be fine" Anna said and they all went off. But Unika felt a little worry with the polar bears to what if her dream was true and she went off with Diego and Shira.

"Unika you alright?" Shira said stopping on her tracks with Diego.

"yeah I'm fine let's go" Unika said and ran off, Diego and Shira look at each other for sec worried again and ran off with Unika.

* * *

**Well there you go sorry it's short **

**So the next chapter will just be Diego and Shira along with my OC Unika and a little bit of the others so stay tune and don't forget**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Awkward Face and Crazy Friends Found

Hey everyone I have another Idea when I just went back home of going on with Diego, Shira and Unika but of course there some of the others and sorry for updating late so on with the story

* * *

**Diego, Shira and Unika POV**

All three sabers ran past trees, Diego was in the middle, Shira was at the left side and Unika was in the right side but was ahead of the adult sabers.

"Unika I can't believe I'm saying this but what if those possums were right that your dream is warning you about something?" Diego said catching up with Unika and Unika look at him.

"Diego don't be an idiot no one has the power to do that" Shira said going beside them "and also I'm getting the feeling that both of you are hiding something?' Shira said and all of them stops at their tracks and Shira was giving Diego and Unika a death glare, Unika and Diego was thinking about something.

**Diego POV**

In Diego's mined 'Oh no I hope she's not getting the feeling that I let Unika watch us kissing or help me get the confidence to ask her to be my mate.

**Unika POV**

In Unika's mined 'Oh fudge I hope Shira's not getting the feeling about me, Hedwig and Sarah are humans from another world' Unika said in her mined and she and Diego are sweating for fear in their life about Shira was gonna say.

**Shira POV**

In Shira's mined 'man what is with these two and why are they both sweating in fear...wait a minuet I finally get it to what these two were doing'

**No ones POV**

Shira open her mouth and said "Diego you let Unika watch us talk that other night when you and I wanted to be mates didn't you" Shira said raising her eye brow.

Unika felt relieve a little bit that it was just that and Diego he look like nearly fainted.

Unika and Shira look at each other to what will they do about Diego and Unika whispered something to Shira and Shira nodded and went up to Diego.

Shira leaned in and lick Diego's cheek and Diego went back reality.

"Huh what happen?" Diego said getting jumpy, Unika and Shira look at each other and Unika said "You know let's just find our friends alright" Unika said and look at Shira that she will promise that she will never tell anyone even Hedwig and Sarah, and the two female sabers ran off leaving Diego.

Diego was giving an awkward look and said "What just happen?" Diego said and ran off with the female sabers.

**Yasmin and Sarah POV**

Yasmin and Sarah were just walking and walking until they sniff the air one more time that it was the smell of sugar berries.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF SUGAR BERRIES IT IS SUGAR BERRIES" Sarah and Yasmin said in the same time and they both follow the scent while walking.

Yasmin and Sarah reach into a very dark part of the forest because of the leaves that are covering the light but the middle part was showing like a spot light to a pile of sugar berries.

Sarah and Yasmin stop at their tracks when they saw the pile of sugar berries when they heard someone calling their names.

"Sarah!" Hedwig said in a loud voice "Yasmin!" Anna said also with a loud voice when they both stop at their track when they saw Sarah and Yasmin.

"Sarah, Yasmin what are you two out her in the woods one of you might gotten lost" Hedwig said when she step on something.

To be continued...

* * *

Ah Oh Unika's dream will become true didn't see that coming?

Sorry if its short and sorry its late because I had school but don't worry I'll try to update chapter 17 so

REVIEW! ;)

Shiego623 out


	17. Kidnap and Scary Kitty

**Hey peeps first thing first is that thank you for putting some reviews on my story and at first I taught that I'll have no followers or favourites liking my story but look now I have 6 followers and 5 favourites loving my story so enjoy the chapter but first let's see a preview from my last chapter**

* * *

"Unika I can't believe I'm saying this but what if those possums were right that your dream is warning you about something?" Diego said catching up with Unika and Unika look at him.

"Diego don't be an idiot no one has the power to do that" Shira said going beside them.

"And also I'm getting the feeling that both of you are hiding something?' Shira said and all of them stops at their tracks and Shira was giving Diego and Unika a death glare, Unika and Diego was thinking about something.

Shira leaned in and lick Diego's cheek and Diego went back reality.

"Huh what happen?" Diego said getting jumpy.

"What just happen?" Diego said and ran off with the female sabers.

Yasmin and Sarah were just walking and walking until they sniff the air one more time that it was the smell of sugar berries.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF SUGAR BERRIES IT IS SUGAR BERRIES" Sarah and Yasmin said in the same time and they both follow the scent while walking.

Yasmin and Sarah reach into a very dark part of the forest because of the leaves that are covering the light but the middle part was showing like a spot light to a pile of sugar berries.

Sarah and Yasmin stop at their tracks when they saw the pile of sugar berries when they heard someone calling their names.

"Sarah!" Hedwig said in a loud voice "Yasmin!" Anna said also with a loud voice when they both stop at their track when they saw Sarah and Yasmin.

"Sarah, Yasmin what are you two out her in the woods one of you might gotten lost" Hedwig said when she step on something.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**And on with the chapter**

* * *

Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah were caught in a net and a bunch of wolves came out.

A grey wolf came up to them and said "well what do you know the saber's friends, master Kravon will be pleased" He said. Hedwig and Anna looked at each other then looked at the grey wolf when he said the name 'Kravon' and they remembered to what their friend Unika said about her dream.

"Cristy leave a message on that tree" He said "yes Lial" Cristy said, So that's his name Hedwig said in her mind, Sarah and Yasmin look at each other that they don't know to whats going on with their polar bear friends.

Cristy went to a tree and carved some words that says *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* Anna felt scared since Unika told them about her dream and she remembered the words the she said about that wolf carved some word on the tree.

"What do you want with us! " Hedwig shouted at them and Sarah looked at her that she never heard Hedwig shout angrily.

"We just want to put you're herd and your friend into a trap" A darkish grey wolf like that female wolf named Carl said and Cristy looks at him and smack his head hard.

"OW! What was that for!" The wolf said "Carl you idiot you told them about the trap were setting on them!" Cristy said angrily to his brother "Woops" Carl said and Lial rolled his eyes and went up to Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah.

"What did they do to you !" Anna shouted at him.

"Since my idiot friend Carl told you guys about the trap, we're going to have to drag you guys faster to the cave" Lial said with an evil smile.

"No let us go, Emma! Ellie! Manny! Help us!" Anna and Yasmin shouted "Unika! Help us!" Hedwig and Sarah shouted louder (but mostly Sarah) than Anna and Yasmin and shouted for their feline friend.

* * *

**Emma, Crash and Eddie POV**

From the west woods Emma heard screaming.

"Guys wait" Emma said to Crash and Eddie "what's wrong?" Eddie asks confused.

"I think Hedwig and Anna need's help?" Emma said getting her dagger from her pocket and look in the south direction.

"Then what are we standing here for lets go" Crash said "Its possum time" Eddie said and they went to the south side as fast as they can but Emma was faster than Crash and Eddie who fell behind.

* * *

**Manny, Ellie and Sid POV**

In the north woods Manny and Ellie heard the scream as well.

"What was that?" Ellie said getting worried.

"I don't know but I know one thing that Hedwig and Anna need's help" Manny said turning back and getting ready to run.

"Alright let's go, Sid we have to go to the south woods Anna and Hedwig needs our help we'll find Granny later" Ellie said to their sloth friend.

Sid turned back at the mammoths and said "okay let's go" he said.

And the two mammoths and sloth ran to the south woods but since their friend Sid was slow Ellie picked him up and put him on her back and ran.

* * *

**Unika, Diego and Shira POV**

And finally in the east woods all three saber's heard the scream and they look at each other and turned around.

"Was that Hedwig and Anna?" Unika said getting worried.

"I think it was" Diego said also getting worried of their friends.

"Then what are we just standing here for….let's go" Shira said and they went running off with a roar.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Lial, Carl and Cristy got the tip of the net while the other wolves are at the back just in case if they try to escape.

"Emma Help!" Anna and Yasmin shouted again and just in time Emma burst into the bushes (without Crash and Eddie).

Emma gasped as she sees that her friends were in a net being captured by wolves.

Emma pointed her dagger at them and said "Let my friends go!" She said and Lial laughed at her.

"What do you know the human half possum is here to help her friends" Lial said and he looked at Cristy.

"Cristy" Lial said and Cristy looked at him "…..take her down" Lial said smiling evilly.

"With pleasure" Cristy said and also smiled evilly.

"We'll meet you at the cave" Lial said and left with Hedwig, Sarah, Yasmin, Anna and the other wolves but Carl and Cristy looked at her little brother.

"Have fun" Carl said putting out a smirk "of course I will" Cristy said and Carl left and looked at Emma getting ready her dagger and Cristy laugh at her.

"Bring it human" Cristy said and pounce at Emma.

Emma was able to dodge her attack and tried to stab her but she missed, Cristy smack her hand sending her dagger to a tree branch.

Cristy was about to claw Emma when two possums went on her head.

"GET OFF!" Cristy shouted loud at the possums.

"For what you did no way ho-zay" Crash said "yeah" Eddie said.

"You ask for it" Cristy said trying to hit them from her head when she saw that they were making her hit the tree near her and she had an idea and went straight to the tree getting ready her head to the tree.

"UNCLE CRASH, EDDIE LOOK OUT!" Emma shouted to her uncles.

"Huh?" Crash and Eddie said and didn't notice that they were heading toward a tree and they got knocked unconsciously, while Cristy was alright since they took the blow.

"YOU DARE HURT MY UNCLES!" Emma said running up to her getting ready to punch her but Cristy dodge the attack and pounce on Emma and pinned her down and raise her paw showing her claws at Emma.

"Say goodbye human" Cristy said and was about to kill Emma when a white fur saber hit her at the side to a tree and knocked her unconscious.

"Emma are you alright?" Shira ask her niece.

"I'm fine auntie Shira but…" Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence when everyone came.

The herd and Unika came right on time to save Emma and didn't notice the possums.

"Emma are you alright" Ellie said putting down Sid and rushing to her adopted daughter.

"Yes I'm fine mom" Emma said and hugged her mom.

Diego went up to Shira "Shira you alright" Diego said worriedly and nuzzling her gently.

"I'm fine Diego but…" Shira said and pointed him something.

"Emma, where's Crash and Eddie" Ellie said looking for her adopted brothers.

"Um…Ellie" Diego called out to his best friend's mate looking at what Shira showed him.

"What?" Ellie ask her saber friend.

"Look" Sid said and pointed out something.

Ellie looked at the direction that Sid was pointing at and there she saw her adopted brother's knocked out on a tree.

"CRASH! , EDDIE!" Ellie shouted and ran up to her brothers that they were still moving and felt relieve.

"Oh Crash, Eddie" Ellie said hugging them gently "don't do that ever again" and cried a little.

"We promise, Ellie" Crash said and hug his mammoth sister.

"Yeah, we promise Ellie" Eddie said and hugged her too.

Manny also felt relieve that his brothers-in-law are alright and went up to Emma while Unika looked around to see if her best friends are there.

"Emma what happen here?" Manny ask his adopted daughter and gently hug her.

"And where's Anna, Yasmin, Hedwig and Sarah?" Unika said getting worried of her new friends and her long time best friends.

"Their….gone" Emma said looking away.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted (excluding Crash and Eddie) who already knew they were gone.

"What do you mean their gone?" Unika said even more worried since she'll be alone when she goes back to her real world with no one by her side.

"Look at the note on the tree" Emma said almost bursting into tears.

"What note?" Ellie said putting her brothers on her back.

"This" Sid said looking at tree that says *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* and everyone was shock to what they saw but most of all Unika who finally knew that her dream was warning her.

"Unika you were right" Manny said looking at Unika with tears on his face "we shouldn't have believe on your dream".

"No Manny, it's my fault I shouldn't have believe it….this all my fault" Unika said looking at the ground with one tears going down.

"Unika it was not your fault you just didn't know" Sid said patting her head gently.

"Thanks, Sid" Unika said feeling better and smile at Sid "and you know what you're the first saber that I ever met who doesn't mind of me touching them" Sid said and Unika raise an eye brow and look at Diego and Shira that Sid was telling the truth but also saw the female wolf about to pounce on Shira.

"Shira look out!" Unika shouted and pounce on Cristy and they both started to roll around but was able to stop.

"Unika!" Everyone shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine" Unika said getting back on her feet.

"Why you little brat!" Cristy said and clawed Unika but was able dodge her but didn't notice her pouncing on her and pinned her down.

"You're the weakest kitty I've ever met!" Cristy said and for some reason Unika's green eye turned small and more white around it when she called her 'Kitty' and a lot of range came in her and her eyes turned furious and she was able to escape and Unika clawed her face and she screamed in pain and Unika push her agents a tree and put one paw on her throat choking her slowly.

"NEVER CALL ME KITTY!" Unika shouted at her pushing her paw more.

While everyone was staring at her but Sid fainted.

"Where are my friends?" Unika demanded "their back at sir Kravon's cave" Cristy said trying to get some air.

"And where is his cave?" Unika said getting even more scary "there in the forest of darkness" Cristy said getting choked but Unika let go of her throat giving her some air but still pinned on the tree.

"Why….did…you…let….me…live" Cristy said getting her air back.

"I don't hold a grudge" Unika said pushing her paws at her shoulder at the tree.

"What do you want with them, what do you want with us" Unika said wanting to know.

"I don't know but master Kravon wanted them he wanted revenge and wanted the herd to leave" Cristy said looking away terrified.

"Revenge on who? And why" Unika said getting frustrated "he wanted revenge on the sabers for killing his parents and wanted to kill the herd for tress passing his island" Cristy said.

When Cristy finish Unika snap back to reality and her eyes turned back to the way they are and she notice her pinning the female wolf agents a tree and Unika let go of her.

She didn't know what to do with the female wolf so instead of killing her she let her go by saying

"Beat it" Unika said to her and she ran off back to her cave.

Unika looked at the herd to see them shock to what she did, no one spoke up for 30 seconds when Diego finally spoke up.

"Um…what was that about?" Diego said and the whole herd nodded.

To be continued….

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed it, sorry that I have to discontinued because I needed to go to sleep already okay and about Unika's reaction I had that idea from my old favourite animated show Sergeant Keroro the character Momoka and I had poll already to who is your favourite couple in Ice age Dira or Mellie vote people and don't forget **

**REVIEW!:)**


	18. Who Will Go and Save Our Friends

Hey everyone um I won't be updating for 1 week because I have to focus on school so please enjoy the chapter but first (again) preview ;)

I do not own Ice Age or Emma,Anna and Yasmin the three belongs to ice age watermelon

* * *

Previewsly in Ice age chapter 17

"Their….gone" Emma said looking away.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted (excluding Crash and Eddie) who already knew they were gone.

"Shira look out!" Unika shouted and pounce on Cristy and they both started to roll around but was able to stop.

"Unika!" Everyone shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine" Unika said getting back on her feet.

"Why you little brat!" Cristy said and clawed Unika but was able dodge her but didn't notice her pouncing on her and pinned her down.

"You're the weakest kitty I've ever met!" Cristy said and for some reason Unika's green eye turned small and more white around it when she called her 'Kitty' and a lot of range came in her and her eyes turned furious and Unika clawed her face and she screamed in pain and Unika push her agents a tree and put one paw on her throat choking her slowly.

"NEVER CALL ME KITTY!" Unika shouted at her pushing her paw on her neck.

"Um…what was that about?" Diego said

* * *

On with the chapter :)

* * *

Unika was lost in words because she didn't know to why she did that but was able to get her words back when she got her confidence back (well almost got her confidence back and Sid already woken up).

"Guys I didn't mean...I mean I don't know why I..." Unika stoped when Shira raised her paw and said "Unika it's okay we understand to what happen" Shira said cheering up Unika and Unika smiled at her.

"Yeah, and besides you were able to know where their cave is" Emma said going by her side "and now we all know that their just kidnapping our friends because they wanted revenge" Ellie said and Manny sigh in a annoyed expression and Sid notices it.

"What's wrong Manny?" Sid ask his woolly mammoth friend.

"I'm just tired of every bad guy we meet" Manny said with another annoyed sigh and Diego went up to him.

"What do you mean Manny?" Diego also ask his friend.

"You know every bad guy we meet and then defeat, they always come back for revenge" Manny said remembering all of the journeys they've gone true.

Sid think for a minuet then he also remembered all the journeys they had and he spoke up.

"Hey yeah, your right Manny first there were those five sabers from Diego's pack, those weird reptile creatures, Rudy and of cause Gutt" Sid said giving a relaxing sigh.

"And now are those wolves" Emma said making them remember about their friends being kidnap.

"Oh, sorry" Manny, Diego and Sid apologied and getting back to the topic.

"Alright some of us will go find the cave and get our friends while some of us will go back to the village warning the others and will go find Granny" Shira said getting in front.

"Alright then Ellie,Crash,Eddie,Shira,Emma and Unika you guys will go back to the village" Manny said to what they would do.

"What? No way I'm going with you guys remember a pack of wolves you three won't even stand a chance" Shira said going up to the males.

"Yeah, auntie Shira is right dad you guys won't stand a chance so I'm going too, I can fight, wether you like it or not dad" Emma said crossing her arms together.

"Also they got Anna and Yasmin I gotta get my best friends back" Emma said reminding them and Diego spoke up.

"They got a point Manny, we won't stand a chance agents does wolves" Diego said going beside his mate.

"Yeah Manny, and I think having two sabers with us will be much powerful and you did teached Emma to fight so she can be useful" Sid said going beside Emma.

Manny look at them first and look at Ellie that she's alright with it even Crash and Eddie nodded.

"Alright you two can go" Manny said and the two girls said yes for joy while Diego look back to see Unika in a worried face and Shira so it too.

"Don't worry Unika we'll bring Hedwig and Sarah back soon" Shira said pathing her head.

"Please be safe" Unika said to both of them.

"We will" Diego saidand Sid joined their conversation.

" And also you help or protect the village while Diego and Shira are gone and you fight really good" Sid said with joy.

Diego,Shira and Sid went back to where they were going to when Unika up.

"WAIT!" Unika shouted to them and they all look back at her.

"I wanna come" Unika said with bravery.

"You sure Unika? It's a long walk/run" Emma said going up to her.

"I'm sure, I really want to get my friends back and I wanna help" Unika siad and they all did happy faces at each other.

"Ok you can come" Manny said also going up to Unika.

And Unika smiled at Manny and they all started to go.

While Crash,Eddie and Ellie said wave a goodbye but with worried faces.

"Let's go back to the village and warn the others and find Granny " Ellie said and Crash and Eddie nodded and went back to the village.

* * *

So how was it Good/Bad oh whatever I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sarah: why did you made me captured *angry face*

Shiego623: because I have too

Sarah: but that is so unfair

Shiego623: what at least I didn't kill you guys

Sarah: well yeah that's one good thing

Shiego623: (rolls eyes) so try to have some patience in you for the next chapter

Sarah: Yeah because- *Unika puts a sugar berry in her mouth*

Shiego623: shut your mouth don't spoil the next chapter

Sarah: I'll spoil it when I wanna spoil it *angry face*

*Shiego623 and Sarah starts arguing while Unika went up the screen*

Unika: while that's going on I'll just say this...REVIEW! :)

*The camera puts on Sarah biting Shiego623's finger*

Shiego623: did you just bit my finger *angry face*

Sarah: Yes I did *angry face*

*The camera goes back to Unika*

Unika: Why do I even live with them


	19. I'm Arrabela

**Hey everyone sorry this is late it's just because of school days but I was able to do a chapter so hope you can enjoy this**

* * *

When the female wolf named 'Cristy' came back from exhaustion because of Unika choking her she was able to back with a little bit of her energy.

"Cristy you're back I was getting worried" Kravon said going up to her while other wolves keep watch of Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah.

"Sir I have good news, bad news and more bad news" Cristy said looking at the ground with shame in herself and her little brother, Carl saw it.

"What's the good news?" Carl ask his big sister "The good news is that I was able to hurt two herd members" Cristy answered her brother's question.

"Good" Kravon said in a good mood "And what are the badnews" Lial ask going on the conversation.

"I-I told them to where our cave is" Cristy said looking away and Kravon's good mood turned into a bad/angry mood.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kravon shouted at her face making Carl a little angry at Kravon since he shouted at his sister even Lial (because he had a crush on her witch he will never tell anyone).

"It's not just that..." Cristy stoped first since she was terrified since Kravon shouted at her face and remembering the pain that Unika did to her.

"WHAT IS IT" Kravon said loosing his patience.

"It's the new saber" Cristy said looking into her brother's eyes and Lial **(she also has crush on him).**

"What about her sis?" Carl said walking towards her but Lial stop him since Kravon was in front o her.

"Even though she's a teenager but she's strong" Cristy sai getting scared.

Lial went up to her **(a little bit)** and said "How strong?" Cristy looked at him and answered the question "Very strong...she even almost killed be but I was able to escape"

Kravon put on a thinking face with still an angry expression "So you're telling me that the new saber is very strong and almost killed you" Kravon shouted.

Cristy looked at him then at hher brother then looked back at Kravon and said with courage "Yes sir".

Kravon turned away from Cristy and put an even bigger evil smile and said "I underestimated her" Kravon said.

Lial went up to his leader "What shall we do sir?".

"I'll tell you all to what we'll do" Kravon said and called out to Carl "Carl!"

Carl looked up to him with courage like his older sister "Yes sir".

"Since you're pathetic sister" when Kravon called Cristy 'pathetic' Lial and Carl growled a little bit.

Kravon continue to what he will say "Told them to where our cave is I need you to take six pack members of ours and ambush that saber and the other here members with Lial, you got that Lial" Kravon said and looked at the two male wolves.

Lial looked at Cristy first and turned back to Kravon and he and Carl said

"Yes sir" Carl and Lial said and when Carl look at Lial to see he was staring at his sister and looked back at his leader.

Kravon looked at Cristy and went up to her while Cristy moved back a little.

"And as for you Cristy, I'll give you one more chance" Kravon said to Cristy.

Cristy was a little happy and bowed her head and said "thank you sir Kravon, what shall I do?" Cristy ask.

"I need you to go to their village and..." Kravon said and didn't notice that some teenagers were listening.

"What are they talking about?" Yasmin ask her friend Anna and Hedwig while Sarah looked at Cristy then Lial that their was something going on with those two and went back to the topic.

"I don't know? But I was able to hear the part where they were talking about Unika" Anna said to them.

Hedwig and Sarah look at Anna that thinking that she was nuts they always knew that Unika was always a kind saber and they never seen her be that angry so Sarah spoke up but still whispering.

"How can you tell that they were talking about Unika" Sarah ask her new polar bear friend.

"I heard that Cristy named wolf said 'teenage saber' that can only be Unika" Anna said looking at the wolves and back to her friends.

"Okay then, how our we going to warn her and the herd" Yasmin ask her polar bear friends.

Anna and Hedwig think for a minuet but their was no use since they can't escape from 25 wolves.

"We don't know since process right now we can't escape I tried to find the calculation on this but there's no use" when Hedwig finished she look at all 3 of her friends that they were staring at her that they have no idea to what she just said.

"We can't...hey wait who's that?" Hedwig said looking behind her friend Sarah that their was a molehog digging to their way and went in a small hole.

"What?" Sarah,Anna, and Yasmin said in the same time.

"Who's that, the one that's digging" Hedwig pointed out to where she saw the molehog digging and all of them look at the direction to where Hedwig was pointing.

"That's got to be Rose or Louis?" Sarah said trying to guest to whom that molehog is.

"Who ever it is...we can ask him or her to warn Unika and the Herd" Anna said and heard the molehog said "OW" when it hit the rock they hear it was a female voice.

"Well that hurt so mush for finding..." The female molehog looks around that she was in the wolves cave "Ah oh" She said and was going to dig back down but she heard someone calling her.

"Psst...Psst...Hey you" Yasmin was calling her out.

"Who said that?" The molehog said looking around.

"Us...up here" Anna said waving her paw at the air and the molehog saw them.

"Huh?...Hey why are you girls in a net?" She ask all of them.

"Um we can't explain now but can you help us"Hedwig said with the pleading eyes.

"S-sure?" The molehog said and was going to try to cut the rope but was stop by Hedwig.

"No...we need you to send a message to our friend ,Unika, if you can find her" Hedwig said to her.

"Sure I love helping good guys" She said giving a small smile.

"Wait...do you know a molehog named, Rose" Sarah said raising an eye brow.

"Yes...in fact she's my older sister...I'm Arrabela" The molehog named, Arrabela said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but can you send the message now" Anna said reminding her.

"Oh right sorry" Arrabela apologise to them.

"This is the message tell her that the wolves our going to kill her and the herd" Hedwig said to Arrabela.

"Okay, got it" Arrabela repeating the message.

"Thank you, now go and-" Yasmin was cut of when one of the wolf members called out to them.

Hey who are you girls talking to" The wolf member said and was going up to them.

"Go, go now, hurry please" Hedwig said warning her that the wolf was getting closer.

"Okay" Arrabela said and dig away.

At the time when Arrabela left the wolf was below them.

"Were talking to each other" Sarah said looking at him angrily.

"Whatever right now were going to need you girls for our trap" The wolf member said and cut the tip of the rope.

"OW!" Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah said as they landed at the ground painfully.

The wolf member started to drag them.

"Arrabela please hurry" Anna and Yasmin said quietly so the wolf won't here them.

"Oh Unika please come and save us" Hedwig and Sarah said wishing their friend their

* * *

** That's chapter 19 everyone okay I have good news and bad news**

**The good news is I will be updating every week :D**

**The bad news is that I can only update it every Saturdays or Sundays :(**

**Ok thats all **

**Shiego623 out and don't forget**

**REVIEW!**


	20. I'm Going

**Hey everyone that's right I updated early **** but it's short **** but please enjoy**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE JUST MY OC's**

**Emma, Anna, and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

**Ellie POV**

Ellie, Crash and Eddie just came back to the village ready to tell everyone the news.

"Everyone may I please Have your attention please!" Ellie called out to them but no one listened and Crash and Eddie went on Ellie's tusk.

"Don't worry sis" Crash said with a salute sign "We'll do it" Eddie said also doing a salute sign, and the two possums went down of Ellie's tusk and went to a log.

They both did evil smiles and counted to tree "one…..two…..THREE!" The twin possums said and hold their breath and screamed in the log that made a big sound and everyone heard it.

* * *

**Other Herd Members and Unika POV**

Back at the other herd members and Unika heard the sound and Sid spoke up.

"Um…..What was that?" Sid ask "We…Don't know Uncle Sid but whatever it is, It's got to be Uncle Crash and Eddie" Emma said turning around.

"Do they always do this when no one is listening?" Unika ask Manny.

"Not really first time" Manny said and turned back to the way their heading to.

"Let's just keep moving" Diego said awkwardly and they all continue their journey.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

"Hey what's going on?" One of the animals said.

"I have something to tell everyone" Ellie said and got ready to say the announcement **(and Crash and Eddie went on top of Ellie's head)** in that time Louis and Peaches arrived.

"What's going on Peaches' mom?" Louis ask going on Peaches' tusk, but Ellie didn't spoke up.

"Mom" Peaches called her mother worriedly.

"We need everyone to stay in their home since theirs a pack of wolves on the island" Ellie said loud and clear to everyone.

"What are we going to do?" A female beaver ask their new leader since they are the one who saved them all from pirates.

"We need all of you stay in their cave to stay safe but first gather all you can get for your family, ok?" Ellie said to what they would do.

"Ok!" Everyone said and went off to find their food and go back to their caves.

Peaches looked at everyone that she notice that her other herd members weren't there.

"Mom, where's Dad and everyone else?" Peaches ask her mother.

"They went to rescue Hedwig, Anna, Sarah and Yasmin from the wolves" Ellie said looking at Peaches with a sad face.

"What! I'm going too" Peaches ask worriedly of her father.

"Peaches no you can't go, you'll get hurt" Ellie said pleading her daughter to listen.

Peaches looks at her mom with also a pleading face when Louis spoke up.

"Peaches your mom is right you'll get hurt" Louis said to his best friend.

"Peaches let's go were going to our cave" Ellie said and walked away.

But Peaches didn't go instead she went to the direction to where her dad is going and Louis notices it.

"Peaches! Where are you going?" Louis ask.

"Come on lets go help my dad" Peaches plead her best friend to go and help her dad.

"But your mom said no" Louis said reminding her.

"Please" Peaches said doing her best to do puppy eyes.

And Louis can't stand it so he has to say the words "*sigh* okay let's go" Louis said giving Peaches a small smile.

Peaches smiled back and turned around to see a molehog going to their way.

"Hey who's that?" Peaches ask to Louis and Louis looked at the direction to where Peaches was looking at.

"That maybe be Rose?" Louis said taking a guess.

"Rose!" Peaches called the molehog went out of the ground that it was Rose.

Rose look around to whom she was called to, so looked at the left to see Peaches and Louis.

"Oh hey Peaches and Louis, where are you guys going?" Rose ask her two new friends.

"Were going to find my dad to the wolves cave" Peaches told Rose to where she and Louis are going but when Peaches said 'the wolves cave' Louis gulp of fear sure he did faced Gutt but he just did that for his friend\crush.

"But your mom said we need to go to our caves and they already have 3 sabers with them" Rose told Peaches and Peaches' eyes turned wide.

"Wait 3 sabers what do you mean?" Peaches ask confused.

"You're Uncle Diego, Aunt Shira and Unika why?, didn't you know" Rose said to Peaches "If Unika can do it so can-" Peaches wasn't able to finish her sentence when someone spoke up.

"Hey did you just say the name, Unika?" A voice said and Peaches and Louis look at each other to whom the voice belongs to but for Rose she knew who's voice was that.

"Um...who said that?" Louis said looking around including Peaces and Rose.

And in that time the molehog pop out in the center of them.

"Me..." The molehog that came out of the hole was no other than Arrabela.

Arrabela looks at her right to see her big sister.

"Oh...Hey big sis" Arrabela said slightly angry for leaving her with grandma.

"SIS!" Peaches and Louis said taking a step back from shock.

"Arrabela! What are you doing here?!" Rose ask her little sister.

"Do you have to ditch me with grandma!" Arrabela said angrily, Rose felt guilty for leaving her only little sister with their grandma.

"Look Arrabela I'm sorry, I just didn't want to rub grandma's feet" Rose said holding her sister's paw.

Arrabela look at her sister and gave her a smile and hugging her meaning that she forgives her and they both broke their lock.

"I still can't believe that your the big sister" Arrabela said giving her older sister a joke.

"Yeah, I know" Rose said and they both laugh and Peaches looks at each other awkwardly and Louis spoke up.

"So...um...why were you asking to who's Unika because shes a saber" Louis explained to Arrabela.

"She's a saber, wow never taught 2 polar bears, a possum and a meerkat being friends with a saber" Arrabela said rubbing her head and Peaches was shock to know that she knows her friends.

"Wait a minuet you met them?" Peaches ask Arrabela.

"Yeah why? I was going to help them get free from a pack of wolves" Arrabela told Peaches to what happen.

"Their our friends Arrabela" Rose said going in the conversation.

"Oh my gosh!" Arrabela was shock to what her older sister told her about them.

"But first why do you need to find Unika" Rose ask her.

"I have a important message for her it's a warning" Arrabela told them all.

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's go!" Peaches shouted and the 3 females went **(Of course Rose and Arrabela will be digging) **leaving Louis behind.

"I have a bad feeling for this" Louis said and dig while following his friends.

* * *

**So how was it I hope you enjoy it and everyone taught I was going to torture Sarah**

**Sarah: Aw...you do care |)**

**Shiego623: What! no...I...mean...well...um**

**Sarah: Please review so she can get her words back :)**


	21. Can See To What Will Happen

**Oh yeah I updated early sorry I just can't take it a upload this and I accidently made a big scratch on my toe and it hurts a lot but worry I'll be fine **** but just enjoy the chapter and please help me with an idea after this chapter and please tell me if its short or long because I don't know? And if you're wondering about how I got the idea of Unika can tell to what will happen in the future, I got that from my fourth favourite movie twilight the character Alice and you guys/gals will see that she can also see the (mumble).**

* * *

It's been 6 hours but the herd and Unika was still far away from the wolves cave and it was turning dark already.

Everyone was exhausted from the long walk **(but most of all Sid)**.

Unika looks at the dark sky and said "Sarah, Hedwig don't worry I'll be their soon" and continued to walk not listening to anyone.

"Manny my feet hurt, I know that we have to save them but can't we have a brake" Sid said rubbing his feet.

"Dad, Uncle Sid is right I think we should have brake now" Emma said going in front of him.

"I guess you guys are right we take have a brake today we'll continue tomorrow" Manny said looking at everyone but didn't notice that Unika was way ahead of them.

"Okay then let's camp here" Diego said sitting down next to Shira.

"Hey, shouldn't someone call Unika that we're going to camp here" Shira said looking at Unika who is still going forward.

"Um…..yeah we should tell her that we're camping here" Manny said turning his head to Unika.

"Hey! Unika!" Sid shouted/called out to his friendly **(Well sort of friendly) **teenage saber friend but she didn't hear him.

"She didn't hear me" Sid said giving up and Shira stand up.

"I'll go get her" Shira said going to Unika.

Unika was sniffing the ground when she stop and saw some paw prints on the ground and she look closer when something came in her head.

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika sees that she's in some kind of dream again but this time she sees a pack of wolves going to the way they just came in and the same female wolf from her last dream and she step in the spot where Unika found the paw print that it was the same paw print and she and the wolves ran away, that's when Unika noticed that she just saw the past of this part and wondered to where does wolves were going to when someone snap her back to reality.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Unika!...Unika!, wake up" Shira was trying to wake her up by calling Unika's name and shaking her a little bit.

"What? Oh sorry Shira I was dreaming again" Unika apologised to the adult saber.

"Oh do you want to talk about it" Shira said turning her way back to spot where they will camp in.

"Yes please" Unika said looking into Shira's eyes.

"Now come on we're going to take a brake now and continue tomorrow" Shira said to Unika and both of the female saber's when back to the camping spot.

"So Unika what's the dream about this time?" Shira ask lying down next to her mate.

"Another dream what's this about, this time we're going to believe it" Manny said going in the conversation.

"Why are you so curious about the dream?" Sid asks putting the fire in.

"Because Sid maybe Unika can tell what will happen in the future" Manny told his stinky friend and he nodded.

"Manny's right Unika, maybe you can tell the future" Diego said also getting in the conversation.

"Actually it's not just the future but also in the past" Unika said and everyone was shock about it.

"Woah, really Unika" Sid said getting jumpy.

"Really" Unika said giving him a smile.

"So this time Unika, your dream was in the past?" Emma said giving her details.

"Yep" Unika said looking at Emma that she had a thinking look.

"Ok then, answer this first just to see if you can see the past" Emma said raising an eye brow.

"Ok?" Unika said nervously since she's not sure if she can see it herself.

"Unika was Shira in the herd before or was she in a pack?" Emma questioned Unika and Unika took a deep breath and look over Shira and trying to focus.

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika can't believe it that she did she's in Shira's memories to see that she was on a pirate ship since there were a lot of weapons on the ground and she finally knows that Shira was in a pirate crew before.

Unika looks around the ship to see some animals on board, there was a rabbit, an elephant seal, kangaroo, badger, a blue-footed booby** (I think that's what they call Silas)**, a boar and an ape to see the ape was the captain.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Unika does that for 2 minuets and she opens her eyes to see everyone leaning forward.

"Well?" Emma said looking at Unika with a smirk.

"Nope, Shira wasn't in a pack and she wasn't with the herd yet, she was in a pirate crew" Unika answered Emma's question.

And all of their eyes turned wide to see that she can tell the past.

"Wow, you can tell the past" Manny said in pressed by the teenage saber.

Unika looks at Shira and says "You had a bunny as you're crew mate" Unika says giving a joke to Shira.

Shira's eyes turned wide and laughed a little by her joke "Yep, I can't also believe that Gutt replaced me as first mate and gave to him" Shira told Unika some of her past.

"Say what, He made the bunny first-mate instead of a strong saber" Unika said in a shocked way.

"Yep" Shira says to Unika to see Unika's jaw drop.

"So Unika can you now tell us about the past you saw over their" Manny said reminding her about the past she was about to say before he interrupted her.

"Oh, right this time it's with wolves I saw they already past this part of the forest" Unika told them and everyone was thinking when Sid spoke up.

"Maybe they went hunting?" Sid said giving a guess.

"Maybe Sid" Unika said and yawned filling sleepy already.

"Alright I think it's time to go to bed now" Emma said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright everyone let's get some rest now and we'll continue the walk tomorrow" Manny said feeling sleepy.

"Yeah, goodnight" Sid said and got a big leaf and use it as a blanket and fall asleep.

Emma went to a tree and hang her tail on the branch and sleep.

Shira snuggled up to Diego falling asleep in his warm, Diego licked Shira behind the ears and they both fall asleep.

Manny stayed at the spot he was in dreaming about his family I his sleep.

Unika looks at the sky slightly worried of those wolves and her friends she just hope that Hedwig and Sarah could fight if they ever get in trouble but Unika was more worried if her instincts will control her whoever calls her 'Kitty' but she was proud she had them since she can help a lot of animals who needs her help and at first she taught sleeping like a saber was hard but it wasn't she just hopes that Hedwig and Sarah are alright.

Unika looks at everyone first and fall asleep.

* * *

**Well this took me 2 hours so I hope you guys enjoyed it because the next chapter will be when Peaches, Louis, Rose and Arrabela will be…OH NO I JUST SPOILED IT PLEASE ERASE THAT FROM YOUR MINDS!**

**Sarah: And she says that I spoil the chapters**

**Shiego623: Shut up**

**Unika: ****Review**


	22. Saving Someones Life

**Hey everyone here's chapter 22 well that reminds me of Taylor Swift's song '22'**

**But any way the story will be ending soon just…I don't know 9 or 10 chapters left cause I'm not sure and if everyone was wondering if Peaches, Louis, Rose and Arrabela slept yes they did so please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Herd and Unika's POV**

Everyone was still asleep from their journey to save their friends while Unika was in a deep sleep and she began to dream again.

* * *

**Unika's POV**

Unika looks around to see she was in a dream again.

"Oh another dream and this time future what do we have now?" Unika says and looks around to see a the pack of wolves again from her last dream and they were attacking the other herd members 'a ambush' Unika said in her head that the wolves were attacking them but this time with Louis, Rose, and a molehog that was beside Rose, Unika thinks for minuet that maybe the molehog is Rose's sister?.

Unika looks around again but something caught her eye that the grey wolf from her last dream was going to pounce on Peaches "Peaches why is she-" Unika said worriedly.

Manny and Emma notices it and was trying to go his daughter\sister but they were blocked by some wolves, Diego and Shira saw it too but were cornered by some wolves.

The grey wolf pounce at Peaches and everyone's faces turned shock.

"PEACHES!" Unika shouted and jolted awake when she notice someone next to her that was no other than, Peaches.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Unika looks at Peaches worried if she can warn her about the dream.

"Unika your awake I was trying to wake you up, when you shouted my name" Peaches said and Louis, Rose and Arrabela comes out.

"Peaches what are you doing here your dad, is going to be super angry" Unika said feeling worried of the bull mammoth's reaction that his daughter is here in the woods.

Louis looks at Unika and sighs "I tried to stop her, but she made me go with her" Louis said explaining to Unika.

"Thank you Louis for telling me that but any way why are you guys here?" Unika ask her friends.

"Arra need's to tell you something" Rose said going up to her.

Unika looks at the molehog to see she was the molehog from here dream.

"Who's Arra?" Unika ask raising an eye brow when a sleepy Manny woke up including the rest of the herd members.

"Unika, what's with all the noise?" Manny ask the teenage saber when he sees his teenage daughter.

"Peaches, what are you doing here?!" Manny ask a little angry.

"Dad, I can explain our new friend Arra needed to tell Unika something" Peaches said looking in to her father's eyes.

"What is it?" Unika ask the molehog named Arrabela.

"I have a message from your friends, they said that there's a am-" Arrabela wasn't able to finish when a pack of wolves came out of the bushes.

"What do you know the herd that saved their friends and just came to this island and the saber that attacked my sister" Carl said getting closer to Unika and Unika backed away.

"It's about an ambush now isn't it?" Unika answered Arrabela "Y-yes" Arrabela said scared of the wolves and went closer to her big sister.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this" Louis says shivering.

"Ready when you are Shira" Diego said to his mate.

"I'm born to be ready" Shira said looking at the wolves with an angry look.

"ATTACK!" Carl screamed out and the pack of wolves attack the herd while Lial was going behind Peaches.

Sid went up to a tree for safety and the 3 molehog's dug down also for safety.

Emma brought out her dagger and beginning to fight one of the wolves, Diego and Shira started clawing them, Manny was trying to hit them with his tusk and Unika tried her best to help but she never done this sure she battled Cristy but that was only when she called her 'Kitty'.

Lial was ready to pounce on Peaches

Manny and Emma notices it and was trying to go his daughter\sister but they were blocked by some wolves, Diego and Shira saw it too but were cornered by some wolves.

Lial pounce at Peaches and everyone's faces turned shock and scared.

Unika looks at Lial with a furious face, Unika's pupil turned small like when Cristy called her 'Kitty' but this time she was angry at him going to harm Peaches.

Without any control Unika jump on each wolf member and pounce to Lial.

Lial was few inches at Peaches and Peaches turned around and screamed when he was coming closer when Unika pounce at him.

"Unika!" Peaches shouted at shock of her feline just pounce at the wolf even the wolves were shock.

Unika pinned Lial and roared at his face loud and Lial look at Unika with a mercy look and Unika's eyes snapped back to reality to see the wolf she was pinning down scared out of his life and Unika couldn't stand it and got off of him.

Lial looks at Unika scared but felt relieve that she didn't kill him.

Unika looks at the pack members to see them scared as well and Unika turned her head back to Lial and gave him a scary face telling him to leave with his pack members.

"Retreat!" Lial shouted to his pack members and they went away.

Unika watch them leave and turn her head to the herd with no response **(Louis, Rose and Arrabela went out of the ground already when the wolves left) **from anyone them.

When Manny went up to her and Unika shuffled back a little getting scared.

"Thank you" Manny says to Unika with a smile.

"What?" Unika looks at Manny with a questioning look.

"What do you mean 'what' you just saved my daughter's life" Manny said as he hugs Peaches.

Emma went up to then "Yeah thanks Unika" Emma said hugging her older sister.

"You're welcome" Unika said to them.

"You should really join the herd" Sid said with a cheering voice and Unika looks at all of them and they all nodded.

"I'll have to think about that" Unika says giving them a smile.

"Our friends aren't going to save themselves" Unika said reminding them.

"Let's go!" Sid said and went Diego rolled his eyes and fallowed Sid along with Shira.

"Don't tell your mother that I let you go" Manny said to Peaches and Peaches picked up Louis, Rose and Arrabela on her back and they all went.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it**

**REVIEW**


End file.
